ENTREVISTAS PELIGROSAS
by IKARI IORI
Summary: Lo que parecia un simple dia de trabajo para nuestra reportera termino en un caos... espero que les guste (adios Japon)
1. EL DRANZER NO ES COMO LO PINTAN

Por Iori chan  
  
Entrevista con KAI  
  
Estamos a punto de llegar al edificio que estamos buscando… Las oficinas de la BBA en Japón, es aquí donde acordamos encontrarnos con Kai Hiwatari, líder de los Bladebreakers, el equipo que gano el último campeonato mundial allá en la fría Rusia.  
  
La cita es a las 11:00 AM en punto y llegaremos a tiempo.  
  
Y aquí esta…   
  
Entramos a la recepción y la chica del mostrador nos dice que aguardemos, comprueba la cita y luego nos guía a través de los largos pasillos adornados con cuadros de Bey luchadores de todo el mundo.  
  
Esta es la puerta, detrás de ella se encuentra el único Bey luchador que ha conseguido llegar a las finales de los campeonatos mundial y regional tanto en forma individual como en equipo.  
  
(Iori toca la puerta)  
  
…  
  
(Iori vuelve a tocar)  
  
…  
  
Parece que no hay nadie…  
  
(toca de nuevo)  
  
-Tendré que cerciorarme… Hola? (se asoma)  
  
-Que quieres?¡ (una voz molesta la recibe desde dentro de la habitación)  
  
-Señor Hiwatari, vengo por lo de la entrevista  
  
Kai levanta una ceja y la mira…   
  
-No pareces reportera  
  
- eh… eeeto… pues…   
  
- Pasa de una buena vez… y cierra la puerta.  
  
- Si señor  
  
- Y no me digas señor… Me llamo Kai…  
  
Iori se siente nerviosa frente al muchacho de cabello azul, la habitación es una oficina sencilla con dos sillones y una mesita de centro, un escritorio y una silla, Kai se deja caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de piel y la mira molesto, se cruza de brazos…  
  
-Pues… comencemos… buenos días¡ - Saca su libreta y se dispone a anotar, saca punta a su lápiz y mira a Kai esperando a que diga algo  
  
-Terminaste? – el observa a la chica mientras se prepara…  
  
-Si… bueno… ¿Por donde empezamos? – Saca un montón de papeles y comienza a revisarlos – Ah¡ sí… como fue que empezó a jugar Bayblade? – Alza la vista de los papeles y lo mira tras el cristal de sus anteojos  
  
-… pues…  
  
Iori lo mira fijamente, es su primera entrevista y tiene miedo de perder alguna palabra, Kai parece incomodarse por eso…  
  
-mira niña… un día dijeron, toma y juega… ¿tienes que mirarme así? - -#  
  
-toma y juega? – Iori abre los ojos grandes por la sorpresa – aquí dice que fue su abuelo quien lo envió a una escuela de aprendizaje en… - Mira los papeles y lee rápidamente pasando varias hojas – Rusia…  
  
-Para empezar fue una abadía… y, si traes la información en esas hojas… ¿Por qué me haces perder tiempo? --  
  
-Soy de la publicación en Internet Beyfigthers city… - Sonríe nerviosa Iori – Creo que las fans desean saber su versión de la historia… - Mira los papeles mientras muerde un extremo de su lápiz.  
  
-No debe ser una publicación popular… no la conozco, en fin… fue en una abadía rusa, pero el que en verdad intento empezar a entrenarme fue mi padre.  
  
Iori anota todo muy rápido, incluso lo que ella misma decía para no perder detalle… se acomoda los anteojos y lo mira.  
  
-Beyfigthers City es una web nueva… aun así ¿Esta usted pendiente de todas las publicaciones que se hacen sobre usted tanto en web como en revistas? ¿tiene algun contrato con la BBA? – Le rápidamente en su libreta - entonces dice que fue su padre quien le enseño… ¿le gusto desde el principio? Es decir ¿siempre tubo habilidades para el juego? – Lo mira muy seria mientras trata de recordar todos los datos de las hojas que estaban sobre la mesita de centro  
  
(Kai le mira fijamente como diciendo "ya terminaste de hablar?" y hace un instante de silencio mirándola fijo)  
  
-Como dices que te llamas? – alza una ceja  
  
Iori tarda en responder, le costo trabajo olvidar todos los datos apenas reunidos en su memoria sobre Kai y recordar los suyos propios.  
  
-Ikari …- Dijo un poco dudosa – Iori Ikari   
  
Aunque Kai dudo en un principio pensó que tal vez no mentía ya que estaba de acuerdo con el nombre que llevaba en el gafete de identificación.  
  
-escucha Ikari… no me da la gana responder a eso, ya que no me dejas siquiera comenzar a hablar cuando prosigues con tus preguntas desesperantes… que sea una a la vez y con mas calma… y por cierto… ya existen las grabadoras para los reporteros   
  
"muy bien" pensó Iori "ya comenzaste a meter la pata" Miro a Kai luego las hojas en el escritorio, su libreta y su lápiz "si –pensó – lo sé, y también se que existen las computadoras pórtateles – sonrió amargamente mientas miraba el montón de papeles acumulados en la mesa – muy bien, tranquila, aun no acaba… inhala… exhala… inhala…"  
  
-Bien… una a la vez si te resulta difícil… ¿Estas pendiente de las publicaciones que hay sobre ti tanto en web como en revistas y demás?  
  
-…# afh… -kai soba una de sus sienes- no… no me importan, pero al menos he oído de algunas…- mira a Iori un poco desesperado…  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿Tienes algún contrato con la BBA? – Dice despacio mirando su libreta  
  
-No, se acabaron los Bladebreakers, ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos… -mira hacia ella y sonríe como burlándose de algo que pensaba para si…  
  
Iori ni siquiera se molesta en mirarlo, le vallan dicho que sería difícil… muy difícil.  
  
-¿Entonces ya no ves a tus ex compañeros de equipo?  
  
-A ellos?, si algunas veces…  
  
-¿Cómo es tu relación con ellos…? - lo mira, sonríe – podemos empezar con Rei… uno por uno – se estaba pasando y Kai no tenia paciencia pero era divertido  
  
-… que es lo que quieres saber sobre el? …  
  
Iori lo mira "que tiene este hombre en la cabeza? Entiendo lo que tiene en el cuerpo… pero" un rubor le llega repentinamente esconde la cara en su libreta  
  
-Como te llevas con él…   
  
-Ajajajajaja… supongo que me llevo…  
  
-Que te llevas? – lo mira un poco molesta – a las chicas les enloquecerá saberlo, es importante, no se si anotarlo o tatuármelo en la piel -.y con Max?  
  
-Es lo mismo con todos… convivo con ellos y ya, son en un tanto agradables… pero molestos- le mira…- por lo que hagas en tu cuerpo, supongo que no me incumbe  
  
Iori sonríe nerviosa y enfadada a la vez… Ese tipo no la tomaba enserio.  
  
-Bien… - lo mira – sin embargo a las chicas si les interesa lo que haces con tu cuerpo… - lo mira de nuevo y se acomoda las gafas  
  
--- lo que hago con mi cuerpo?  
  
-Si…-no dice nada más solo lo mira mientras sonríe de manera extraña  
  
-No hago nada que creo que les interese demasiado…- le mira- o, a que te refieres?  
  
-Iré un poco mas despacio… - Mira su libreta – Dime… Volverías a dirigir el equipo?- ignora lo ultimo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, esa era una pregunta por su cuenta, nada que se hubiera planeado para la pagina web, asi que no importaba saltársela  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué? – Entra una mujer que deja una jarra con agua y unos bocadillos, vuelve a salir   
  
-no me interesa…- mira el plato de bocadillos y toma uno  
  
-ah – escribe un poco más calmada – y que me dices de volver con tu primer equipo?- hojea los papeles – Los … Demolition Boys  
  
-El beyblade nunca me agrado… jeh, y si voy con ellos seria para pasar un rato…   
  
-¿Qué opinas del Cyber luchador de Biovolt? – lo mira a los ojos –Tala… Ivanov  
  
-Yuri? El jeje es un niño un poco mimado… y el nombre debe ser pór parte de Boris..supongo…  
  
-El mundo entero le conoce como Tala… - se quita los anteojos y lo mira – cuando lo conociste aun conservaba su nombre Ruso?  
  
-Lo conocí cuando éramos niños… y su nombre creo que el abuelo lo cambio, talvez por que se oía un tanto femenino jejeje  
  
-Dices que tala es un niño mimado… veremos que opina el en su entrevista… - escribe – dime, hay algo que si te guste hacer ?– dice entre lo irónico y lo sarcástico  
  
-Me gusta probar que soy el mejor… y que puedo lograr los retos que me pongan, - mira hacia arriba- y tratar hasta hacerlo…  
  
-Cualquier cosa? – Sonríe mientras su imaginación vuela  
  
-Jeh… en que piensas Ikari?  
  
-En algo negro y muy ajustado…. – responde inconscientemente – en fin… cuales son entonces la derrotas que recuerdas?   
  
---… la de Takao, la de Jonhy…y una con Max…  
  
-solo esas? – Mira los papeles pero ya no los lee… mira a Kai- ¿Cómo duermes?  
  
-Jajajajaja boca arriba y con un brazo tras la nuca…  
  
-Te molestaba compartir la habitación con tus amigos… compañeros?  
  
- un poco… talvez queria un poco de silencio y privacidad…si, si me molestaba…  
  
Iori deja la libreta y toma un poco de agua lo mira… mira la libreta y la cierra… se sienta cruzando las piernas y se queda pensativa…  
  
-Entonces… te molestaba compartir la cama?  
  
-Si me molestaba compartir el cuarto   
  
-Dormias con Rei?  
  
-Creo solo recordar una vez que dormi con el y con Max en una misma cama…  
  
La sonrisa de Iori se amplia… lo mira y se coloca de nuevo los anteojos  
  
-sigamos con la entrevista – Toma la libreta - ¿Quién es la persona que menos soporta?  
  
-De ellos, o cualquiera?  
  
-Quien sea – Dice comiendo un canapé de atún – es lo mismo  
  
-A Boris y a Kenny cuando se pone histérico…  
  
-Boris… ¿tu instructor de Blade?  
  
- si… al instructor de Blade…  
  
-¿Qué harás ahora que ha terminado el torneo? – Iori mira las hojas pero no dice nada espera que conteste  
  
-En realidad, no he pensado en eso, talvez vagar por ahí o regresar con el abuelo... –sonríe y muerde su bocadillo  
  
-Aquí dice que esta inscrito en un colegio para Varones…  
  
-Las malditas ideas del viejo de Voltaire… lo único que quiere es deshacerse de mi, pero no planeo quedarme ahí mucho tiempo, que no espere retenerme en ese lugar por mucho… #  
  
Iori lo mira… en realidad era sencillo hacer enojar al chico de cabello azul…  
  
- Dime ¿Que tipo de chicas te gustan? – Iori pensó que tal vez un cambio de Tema lo haría relajarse  
  
-oó ah?...-ve a Iori un poco desconcertado por el cambio repentino-pues, delgadas, coquetas, un poco indomables… con piernas largas-mira a Ikari y sonríe- de cabello largo, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas… la mayoría de ellas me gusta  
  
-supongo que lo que venga dentro no importa , cual seria la cita perfecta?  
  
-Cita? Mmmm… no lo se, nunca he tenido una… pero me gusta ver el rió, en la noche, donde todo esta tranquilo y el silencio no se rompe…   
  
-Nunca ha tenido una cita? – la chica de cabello negro lo mira sorprendida, pero enseguida sonríe incrédula – alguien como tu? No lo creo… Aunque la idea suena muy romántica como para ser tuya… entonces nunca te ha gustado alguien? – lo mira mientras garabatea en su libreta  
  
-Pueden gustarme muchas personas…   
  
-Puedes decirnos el nombre de alguna?  
  
-Mh? Rei… tala… por ejemplo…  
  
-Hombres? Ninguna chica?  
  
-Las pocas que conosco son: Emili, Judi, Mariah… Hilary y todas son un fastidio…  
  
-Entonces… - duda pero despues de un rato finalmente pregunta – Los rumores son ciertos?  
  
-Cuales rumores?  
  
-Los de tu… - Sonrojo – de que te gustan… - mira hacia arriba – de que eres…  
  
Kai se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a ella  
  
-Los hombres… esos rumores…?-le toma el rostro y la mira a los ojos-ah?  
  
-Estaba buscando la manera adecuada de decirlo… homosexual… (le mira a los ojos)  
  
-No… solo me gustan… así como pudieras gustarme tu…  
  
-No creo que sea lo mismo… pero agradecería enormemente que mantuvieras tu distancia… me pones nerviosa… digo, ese… etoo…  
  
-Jah… de acuerdo… -kai se sienta de nuevo y sube los pies a la mesita de centro- talvez no sea lo mismo si hablamos del cuerpo-recorre a Iori con la mirada y sonríe…  
  
-Solo por eso sería distinto para ti? – evita mirarlo – eh?  
  
-Supongo que si… no encuentro otra diferencia… y tu?  
  
-Hablamos de ti. Es mi trabajo… entonces algunas palabras para tus fans?  
  
---U deben estar locas…   
  
-ah¡ - Brinca de su asiento y lo mira enojada – que profundo… lo pensó usted mismo o se lo dictaron? – ahora es ella quien se frota las sienes – bueno… tiene algo más que quisiera que pusiéramos en su entrevista?  
  
-En realidad no, lo único que quiero es irme… -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, le mira-tranquila… espero que ya sepas porque pienso que están locas-la mira ahí enojada y se retira…  
  
-Es una joya… - Murmura mientras recoge sus cosas – espero que no todos los beyluchadores a entrevistar sean así… debí hacerle más preguntas – sonrie – pero no imagino la reacción – cuando por fin logra poner todo dentro de su mochila sale pensativa – Tal vez no sea tan mal sujeto…  
  
FIN DE LA ENTEVISTA 


	2. RAZONES PARA NO LLEVAR AMIGOS A CASA

Entrevista con MAX MIZUHARA  
  
Esta vez Iori no se ha preocupado en vestirse coqueta, según el informe el siguiente a entrevistar en su lista es Max Mizuhara el "Bebe" de los Bladebreakers… Mira el numero de la casa y mira de nuevo su libreta, parece que había llegado, la casa de Max Mizuhara, que más bien era, por fuera una tienda de reparación y venta de Blades.  
  
La chica entro mirando a ambos lados, un hombre le sonrió del otro lado del mostrador ofreciéndole sus servicios…  
  
-Dígame en que podría servirle? Tengo de todo, incluso me acaban de llegar unos anillos de equilibrio y unos nuevos lanzadores… aunque también tengo posters…  
  
-En realidad no juego Beyblade – sonrió la muchacha   
  
-Entonces creo que te has equivocado de Tienda – la miro perplejo el hombre  
  
-La verdad vine a buscar a alguien, su nombre es Max… Necesito hacerle una entrevista para la pagina web que estoy administrando… es nueva… Beyfighters City…  
  
-Ah¡ Ya veo Max es mi hijo, en seguida le llamo, pasa creo que esta tomando un baño  
  
Iori sonrio pero miro impaciente su reloj esperando que "Maxie" no se demorara mucho.  
  
-Emh.. pero antes… ¿Menciono algo de unos posters? La verdad es que no juego pero soy aficionada… me gustan los Majestics…   
  
-Claro… mientras tanto Max podrá terminar de bañarse  
  
La verdad era que buscaba un póster en especial… el póster de un bladebreaker de cabello azul y ojos rojo oscuro que le había caído mal el día anterior… Terminada la transacción el hombre la condujo a la sala, la casa era como cualquiera y más que nada era funcional, no había huella de adornos, flores o cuadros… detalles que sin duda hacían falta gracias a la ausencia de la madre de Max.  
  
Esta vez había dejado el papel de reportera novata en el cajón y llevó su grabadora y una lap top… la humillación del día anterior rondaba su cabeza ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico tan irritante? Además había memorizado el historial de Max estudiándolo la noche anterior, y sabia más o menos que preguntar.  
  
El hombre de la tienda la sacó de sus pensamientos invitándola a sentarse y a tomar un poco de Té… Iori acepto y espero al rubio de ojos azules, la foto que le había dejado llegar la Editorial no le convencía de que Max tuviera ya 13 años… a ella simplemente le paresia un bebe.  
  
El hombre fue a avisarle a Max a la regadera, pero la música que tenia Max a todo volumen impidió la comunicación…   
  
-Lo siento, volveré en un momento, no puedo dejar la tienda sola por más tiempo…  
  
-No hay problema… esperare.  
  
El padre de Max se retiro y ella se quedo ahí sola en la sala de ambos Mizuhara… Le sorprendió no ver fotos de la madre de Max por ninguna parte…  
  
-Papa has visto mis jeans azules?  
  
Max salio del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra que frotaba contra sus cabellos, parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de Iori  
  
-Estoy seguro de haberlos lavado… pero no los encuentro  
  
La chica sonrió mirándolo mientras Max despeinado se ponía la segunda toalla en los hombros… Sin avisar Iori se planto en frente de el y le tomo la mano derecha entre las suyas  
  
-¡Tu eres el chico que he estado esperando¡ - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-ah?! OO –el chico se ruborizó en la sorpresa- que? Jejeje quien eres tu?  
  
-Pues, verás soy la chica de la pagina web Beyfighters City… y vengo a entrevistarte  
  
Max estaba a punto de decir que apenas que tenia primero que vestirse pero la chica seguía sujetando de la mano y lo condujo a los sillones… se sentó frente a el y saco su lap top, dejando la grabadora en "RECORD"  
  
-Mi nombre es Iori, mucho gusto… dime ¿desde cuando juegas bey blade?  
  
-Jeje, parece ser muy importante para ti no?, no lo recuerdo, desde que era pequeño… y por cierto mucho gusto… y lindo nombre…  
  
Iori lo miro sorprendida… Kai no había mencionado nada sobre su nombre…  
  
-Gra-cias… tal vez no sea importante – suspiro – pero es mi trabajo – dime ¿tus padre influyeron en ti para que jugaras blade? Digo, tu madre es una científica de la BBA en estados unidos y tu padre parece ser todo un experto en el asunto… Aunque con alguien que los estudiara y alguien que los fabricara supongo que hacia falta alguien que los usara …. (se queda pensativa)  
  
-Valla, nnU… supongo que si, aun que al principio yo pensaba que mi madre era maestra en una universidad y pues siempre vi. a mi padre muy emocionado con su trabajo, así que yo comencé a probar todo lo que el hacia… y de ahí encontré el gusto…  
  
-Ya veo... entonces no sabias que tu madre era una de las científicas más importantes en la BBA división Nueva York?  
  
-Nop, me entere poco antes de el torneo estadounidense…- hace su cabello hacia atrás…  
  
Max estaba húmedo… húmedo y desnudo, bueno, casi desnudo, pero la chica parecía no molestarse por eso, siguió buscando en su computador y por fin lo miro de nuevo.  
  
-Dime cuando fue exactamente que se formaron los bladebreakers?  
  
-Mmm fue cuando se dio por terminado el torneo regional, entonces anunciaron a los tres finalistas y nos dieron la sorpresa de que con ellos… y yo, se formaría un nuevo equipo representado por la BBA…!  
  
-Entonces fuiste el cuarto lugar en el torneo regional?  
  
-Si, el primero fue Tyson, le sigui Kai y despues Rei…  
  
-Dime ¿Cómo te llevas con tus amigos? – La repuesta de Kai se le vino a la mente "pues, creo que me llevo"  
  
-Veras, Tyson es como un hermano para mi, compartimos varios gustos y nos disgustan cosas al igual, Rei-kun es un chico muy agradable, si algún día necesitas paz ve con el y Kenny es un poco voluble y grita mucho pero si no fuera por el talvez no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos…  
  
-Ya veo… ¿consideran a Kyo parte del equipo? ¿y que pasa con Kai? – Iori no podía entender como alguien podía olvidar a un chico tan molesto  
  
-Si! Kenny es parte esencial del equipo, y kai… ejejeje lo olvide, pues se hace el chico rudo, pero en verdad yo veo que se preocupa por nosotros y además nos cuida mucho… como un hermanote mayor ejejeje…no es malo, solo que no es bueno en sus discursos para socializar…nn  
  
Iori no pudo evitar mirar las piernas de Max, ya que este las movía de atrás para adelante constantemente… tal vez la platica le hacia olvidar que lo único que llevaba era una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Max noto la mirada…  
  
-nnU oye… me disculpas un momento en lo que me visto? nn U por favor …  
  
Iori volvió a mirar a los ojos al chico   
  
-Tienes frió? – dijo como diciendo ¿en realidad crees que es necesario?  
  
-Solo un poco, pero si quieres podemos continuar nnU  
  
-Más de una chica quisiera tenerte así…- sonrió y volvió a mirar la computadora  
  
-OO jeh… jejeje me pones un poco nervioso…  
  
Iori volvió a mirarle las piernas  
  
-Me doy cuenta, no te quedas quieto…  
  
Antes de que Max pudiera contestar algo entro su padre con galletas y un poco mas de t  
  
-MAX¡¡¡ que haces así… como se te ocurre, eres muy descortés con la muchachita… no vez que no puedes ir por el mundo sin nada encima?   
  
Max miro nervioso el foco rojo de la grabadora y el letrero de "record" que parpadeaba  
  
-Ponte algo encima, niño desvergonzado… discúlpelo señorita no sabe tratar con mujeres… el cree que todo es siempre lo mismo, pero tendré que explicarle que cuando se trata de chicas las cosas deben ser muy diferentes…  
  
-Papáaa- dijo Max avergonzado  
  
-Nada de papa¡ Ve a vestirse  
  
-Es lo que estuve sugiriéndole – Iori se encogió de hombros divertida pero parecía cómodo  
  
-Anda, a vestirse¡ - ordeno su padre  
  
-Ya oí… -mira a Iori y le sonríe guiñándole un ojo-en realidad cómodo… con permiso señorita…-Max se retira antes de que su padre pudiera decir mas…  
  
El hombre se disculpo unas diez veces más en nombre de su hijo asegurando que el nunca era así. Que tal vez el clima nublado lo afectaba o quizás los ravioles que había desayunado… después se quejo un poco del desorden de la habitación del chico, mientras decía que dejaba los "calzones" por todas partes… Max tardo en bajar un poco más, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y una camisa igual, se veía como de luto y un poco más pálido de lo normal… talvez hubiera oído las quejas de su padre desde su habitación…  
  
-Los dejo solos- dijo el padre de Max guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, luego miro a Iori – y asegurase de que no se quite ninguna prenda de encima  
  
-Si señor – Iori miro a Max el cual se había dejado caer en el sillón, tal vez por eso Kai había querido que la entrevista fuera en otro lado lejos de su casa… ¿Por qué estaba pensando otra vez en Kai?  
  
El hombre se marcho y empezó un silencio molesto que Max se decidió a romper…  
  
-y bien? Supongo que podríamos seguir con la platica, no?  
  
- si… perdona la mentira… no creí que tu padre fuera tan… explicativo  
  
- no importa, ya no… nn   
  
- Bien – dijo dando el tema por concluido y olvidado – entonces decías que su líder no es muy sociable?  
  
Se supone que preguntara cosas sobre Max, pero no había podido evitarlo.  
  
-no mucho, le cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero poco a poco uno se gana su confianza  
  
-Dime ¿Cómo duermes? – esa pregunta de nuevo… bueno, no le haría mal a nadie saber… lo miro acomodándose los lentes  
  
-Pues… en bóxer y una camiseta… yo me duermo enroscado… no se que mas pase cuando estoy dormido… jejejeje  
  
-Supongo… - Iori tomo una galleta y la mordió con calma – Extrañas a tu madre?  
  
-Mi madre…? Pues, si… pero últimamente he tenido mas oportunidades para visitarla  
  
-Que me dices de los all Stars? Volverías con ellos?  
  
-Seria una gran idea, pero no creo hacerles falta, son unos chicos muy agradables y divertidos, pero mi equipo ahora son los Bladebreakers…  
  
-Kai dice que el equipo ya no existe…  
  
-Se supone que al terminar el torneo se disolvió, pero yo creo que solo lo dice para verse más duro… --  
  
Iori estaba agradecida de que esta segunda entrevista hubiera sido mucho mejor y más agradable… nada comparado con ese Kai…  
  
-Dime como es la chica ideal para ti?  
  
-Chicas… ellas me gustan un poco tímidas, con sentido del humor, que les guste la música, que sean lindas y sinceras… que mas...? creo que con eso es mas que suficiente… jejeje…  
  
-Algo que quieras decirle a tus fans? – "deben estar locas" Pensó Iori –cualquier cosa?  
  
-Muchas gracias por brindarme de su apoyo, las quiero mucho a todas, gracias lindas!!  
  
-Gracias por tu tiempo… espero no haberte incomodado… mucho… - Iori se levanto dispuesta a marcharse  
  
-El gusto es mio, fue muy agradable este tiempo no te preocupes-reverencia- te acompaño a la puerta…  
  
Recoger sus cosas y salir rápidamente antes de que el padre de Max la invitara a quedarse más tiempo fue cosa fácil se despidió de el con un apretón de manos y se marcho  
  
FIN DE LA ENTREVISTA 


	3. CITA NO ¡ENTREVISTA! EN UN RINCON

ENTREVISTA CON REI KON  
  
Iori miro de nuevo la foto del chico, los ojos grandes y amarillos le parecían demasiado felinos… bajó del autobús y espero a que aquel chico moreno también la esperara en toalla…  
  
Acomodo su cabello y se arreglo el vestido rojo de corte oriental que había escogido para la ocasión… llego al restaurante donde habían quedado de verse y busco con la mirada… de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo  
  
-entramos? – La voz dulce y suave que la interrogo hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la piel…  
  
-si, claro… tu debes ser Rei… - dijo como si no estuviera segura, aunque le había estado mirando su foto y leyendo sobre el más de la mitad de la noche   
  
-Así es… - Cuando entraron Rei pidió una mesa para dos el mesero pareció conocerlo y le llevo a una mesa apartada de las demás  
  
-Como sabias que era yo? – preguntó Iori  
  
-Max y Kai me hablaron mucho de ti… - dijo mientras sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara.  
  
Iori palideció ¿Qué le habrían dicho esos dos a Rei? La habría Kai hecho quedar como una mujer loca o desesperante… Max le habría contado sobre el incidente?... ¿Qué pensaría ese muchacho tan atractivo de ella? Dios… que Kai no hubiera abierto su bocota de más….  
  
Iori se quedaba callada… Rei estaba desconcertado, Max y Kai la habían descrito más como "parlanchina" No puedes hacerla callar – aseguro Kai – Y a veces habla muy rápido – aseguro Max…  
  
-y…como estas?  
  
¡La entrevista! Claro¡ por eso estaba ella ahí!, por un momento se había imaginado en medio de una cita romántica con aquel chino de ojos amarillos.  
  
-Emh… Mucho gusto – Dijo estirando la mano – Mi nombre es Ikari Iori y represento a la publicación en Internet "Beyfighters City"… Mi trabajo es el de conectar a las fans con sus bey luchadores favoritos… en este caso tu Rei… - Estaba en horas de trabajo… y debía recordarlo…  
  
-Es un placer… ¿puedo llamarte Iori?...   
  
Iori sonrió a modo de respuesta y saco de su bolso la pequeña grabadora, la puso en modo de grabar y lo miro… "Si tan solo no estuviéramos grabando le diría lo mucho que me gustan sus ojos"   
  
-bueno… emh... por donde empezamos…  
  
Iori pensó que sacar una computadora y empezar a teclearla en un lugar como ese con un chico como ese enfrente seria de pésimo gusto, así que trato de recordar todos los datos que había estudiado la noche anterior.  
  
-Dime ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar Bayblade?  
  
-Pues, en un principio era un pasatiempo con mis amigos…  
  
Que voz… pensó Iori para si misma… si tan solo lo tuviera un poco mas cerca de su oído…  
  
-Dime esos amigos de los que hablas ¿Eran los White tigers? – Tenia que preguntar mucho, no quería que se fuera pronto  
  
-En parte, éramos muchos niños los que nos reuníamos para jugar… después Lee y los demás formamos los white tigers…-le sonríe  
  
-Las estadísticas dicen que eres el Bladebreaker con mas admiradoras… y ya veo por que… - dijo Iori mirando la sonrisa de Rei - ¿hay algún romance con alguien o estas libre? - ¿Por qué rayos estoy preguntando eso? Se dijo a si misma.  
  
-Je, gracias supongo- el chico se ruboriza un poco y le mira a los ojos-que si estoy libre?... pues, por ahora no tengo compromiso con nadie, pero me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien tan linda como tu… -sonríe  
  
Iori apretó con fuerza la servilleta que tenia en las manos…   
  
-Eres así siempre? Es decir… tienes fama de Don Juan…  
  
-Me gusta ser yo mismo… y por lo de la fama de don Juan… no lo había escuchado…  
  
-Es extraño… que me dices de aquella batalla con Frankie… mas de una se moría por beybatallar con tigo, digo, si ibas a hablar como le hablaste a ella… - Iori le sonríe y mira a los lados ¿Por qué estaban tan alejados de las demás mesas? Eso solo le hacia decir estupideces  
  
-Hay que ser corteses con las damas no crees?-le guiña un ojo  
  
-Díselo a Kai… -murmuro entre dientes, claro que todo recuerdo del bladebreaker de fuego se esfumo al ver el guiño de Rei – si, si claro… entonces que nos dices de Mao… la gente la conoce como Mariah. – "por favor que diga es solo una buena amiga"  
  
-Mi querida Mao?-el suelta una sonrisa-la conozco de que éramos niños, me gustaba enseñarle a jugar blade y la cuidaba, ella es una gran amiga, y podría decir que me hubiera gustado que fuera mi hermanita…  
  
-Entonces estas libre esta noche? – Dijo Iori en broma – En fin… ¿Es cierto que los White Tigers existen desde hace muchísimo tiempo?  
  
-Si, para las dos cosas, los white tigers ya son un equipo muy antiguo, y por lo de hoy en la noche… -suelta una risilla- te gustaría dar un paseo después del trabajo, digo, si estas libre…  
  
El mesero les dio la carta y ella dejo que Rei ordenara por ella también.  
  
-Después de todo el experto en comida china debes ser tu… - le guiño un ojo – y por lo otro… estoy libre si tu lo estas… - Aunque lo dijo en broma lo pensaba en serio  
  
-Apasionado de la cocina… algo así-le mira a los ojos-entonces me gustaría dar una vuelta por el parque y esta vez hablar algo sobre ti…  
  
-Pensé que Kai y Max ya te habrían dicho suficiente – suspiró- volviendo a la comida ¿es cierto que trabajas de mesero de vez en cuando?  
  
-Me gustaría tener una opinión propia… te vez demasiado intrigante como para dejarte ir después así como así… y pues como me gusta viajar mucho, me dedico a eso cuando se presenta la oportunidad, uno debe mantenerse con algo…  
  
-Ya veo – miro el techo tratando de recuperar los datos perdidos en su memoria – dime como te llevas con tus compañeros? – intrigante? Pensó para sí… ella era muchas cosas menos intrigante… al menos eso pensaba  
  
-Pues… a excepción de el gran jefe… todos son como unos niños… unos mas alejados y serios que otros pero así los veo yo…  
  
-Como te llevas con Kai? – pregunto mientas el mesero les servia… mejor dicho mientras imaginaba que Rei era el mesero que le servia…  
  
-Bien, aunque intente poner sus barreras, es un chico un tanto problemático, pero lo único que necesita es un poco de atención…-le mira…-tu que crees?  
  
-YO? De kai? – la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa pero se repuso rápido – es bastante grosero… ¿te gusta? – "si eres gay mejor saberlo a y no hacerme ilusiones"  
  
-Jejeje, si es un poco grosero, por lo de tu pregunta existen muchas formas de gustar hacia una persona, me gusta su fuerza y firmeza ante algunas situaciones… si te refieres en cuanto a compañía y persona… pero si lo dices en pareja… me gustan las chicas coquetas y sencillas… nnU  
  
Pero no Iori no podía dejarlo as  
  
-A que tipo de "gustar" crees que se refería Kai cuando dijo que le gustabas? – Tomo los palillos y probo el Arroz blanco esperando una respuesta  
  
-Kai dijo que yo le gustaba? Eso si nunca lo hubiese esperado, pues no lo se, el tiene una forma de pensar y actuar que no puedo comprender muy bien… pero hay que preguntarle… jejeje – le mira y le sonríe…-te gusta la comida de aquí?  
  
-Tendrás que preguntarle tú – toma un poco de té – creo que a mi me odia… y por lo de la comida pues creo que es bastante buena, aunque solo he probado el Arroz… - el mesero se acerca de nuevo y les retira los platos vacíos   
  
Camarero : vino?  
  
Iori mira a Rei… sin saber que responder  
  
-si quieres un poco podemos ordenarlo…-le mira- y que es lo que deseas?  
  
- no crees que es demasiado pronto para el vino – sonríe – es nuestra primera cita – bromea – desear? – se habría dado cuenta de que le miraba mucho tiempo? – a que te refieres?  
  
-entonces té?...- le sonríe- que bueno que has dicho "primera" me gustaría verte de nuevo… -mira hacia arriba- si… que es lo que deseas- le vuelve a mirar  
  
Iori asiente y el camarero les sirve mas te de hiervas, poco después llega el plato fuerte.  
  
-Deseo poder quitarme estos zapatos – dice en broma para zafarse – me están matando… ¿Qué deseas tu?  
  
-Mmm… pues lo que deseo en este instante es quitarte ese par de zapatos que te matan… para que estés mas a gusto…-sonríe-me dejarías-bromea  
  
-Eso no se vale¡ - ríe – consíguete tus propias excusas - jajaja  
  
-Uno tiene que aprender a hablar, y cuando habla debe aprender a evadir algunas preguntas… ¿no Iori?  
  
-Supongo que si… - toma un poco de pollo y se lo lleva a la boca – Dime… ¿Regresarías con los White tigers?   
  
-Mmm eso se ve delicioso… los white… tigers, de hecho ya soy parte de ese equipo de nueva cuenta…-come un poco de pollo  
  
-Entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con tigo – dijo sin emoción alguna  
  
-Cuanto lo lamento… por que yo estoy disfrutando mucho esta noche a lado de tal hermosa reportera…  
  
-Lo digo por que se supone que mis jefes pagan los gastos necesarios para que entreviste a los BladeBreakers… ¿Qué dirán cuando les diga que Salí con un White tiger y me gaste el presupuesto en salón de belleza y maquillaje? – Sonríe – No te lo tomes as  
  
-Fui un bladebreaker… que tiene de malo salir con un tigre blanco? Ah? Y… talvez no hubiese sido necesario lo del salón de belleza, debes ser hermosa aun sin el maquillaje, mucho mas… y si eso te preocupa, vamos con tus jefes y les pago nn el caso es que no te preocupes, todavía me debes la noche en el parque…  
  
-Bueno… es que no me has visto a las seis de la mañana… - Iori sonrió y recordó que estaba ahí por su trabajo, debía dejar las cosas personales de lado y seguir preguntando sobre la carrera del bey luchador – el problema no es el dinero… si no el tiempo… además – dijo un poco mas seria – no eres un tigre, al menos técnicamente, hasta que el nuevo torneo mundial empiece… y para eso aun falta… todavía puedo decirles que eres un ex bladebreaker… - Iori miro la grabadora y suspiro – en fin… dime… ¿Cómo duermes? – otra vez esa pregunta ¿Por qué no se le borraba de la mente?  
  
-Y tu tampoco me has visto a esa hora jejeje…puedo pagarles con mi tiempo… si quieren… si no que mas remedio?... bueno, si todavía falta un poco, pero uno no empieza a ser algo cuando los demás se enteran…- mueve un poco los palillos de su mano y le mira- valla pregunta, como duermo? Con una piyama de franelita con patas de gato… no no es cierto, pues… en bóxer y solo, algo que no me gusta… y tu?-le mira un poco travieso  
  
-Yo también duermo sola… - mira el reloj- y creo que si nos pagaras con tiempo ya te debería bastante, no me había dado cuenta cuanto tempo llevamos aquí… -para entonces el camarero les llevó el postre que consistía en pastel de durazno – y en camisón… - sonríe  
  
-Deberíamos hacernos compañía…-y come un poco de pastel- no importa cuanto tiempo se me valla, pero, tu no estas ocupada verdad?  
  
-No si me platicas toda la noche sobre Tyson… tengo una entrevista con el mañana a primera hora – sonríe   
  
-nn podemos disfrutar del postre, y si me dejas te acompaño a tu casa…  
  
-Esta bien… - Iori miro el pastel hundió el tenedor en el y se llevo un poco a la boca – Esta delicioso   
  
-Si, mucho…-le mira y un hilo de color rojo se dibuja en su mejilla  
  
Iori distraída se lleva otro pedazo a la boca…  
  
-Algo que quieras decirles a tus fans?  
  
-Ojala algún día encuentre entre ellas a alguien muy especial para mantener a mi lado…   
  
-Pues… suerte… - Iori apaga la grabadora y la mete en su bolsa de nuevo… ya había terminado – pues gracias por tu tiempo – pide la cuenta – espero no haberte molestado   
  
-Claro que no… -paga la cuenta- te acompaño a casa?  
  
-Deberías haberme dejado pagar… ahora te deberé una cena… - bromea – claro por que no? Caminar me haría bien…  
  
-Veamos-le da el brazo- me debes un paseo por el parque, una cena y… un poco de tu tiempo- se ríe y le mira- y talvez saliendo del restaurante pueda cumplir mi deseo y te lleve a casa en brazos… ejejeje  
  
-Esta bien… si solo me cargas hasta antes de entrar… por cierto… se me olvido preguntar ¿Dónde guardas la cola?  
  
-Cola? Jejeje es un secreto, si quieres saber, tendrás que buscarla y por cierto le diré a kai lo de ser cortés…nn  
  
-Le hace falta… no importa de todos modos ya me lo imagino…  
  
Iori y Rei se perdieron un rato antes de dejarla en su casa… Iori no dejo que la cargara pero prometió pagarle la cena… y el no le dijo donde guardaba la cola.  
  
Entro en su cuarto ante la sorpresa de encontrar ahí un montón enorme de hojas… arriba una nota que rezaba  
  
"Iori… esta es toda la información que encontré sobre Tyson, léetela con cuidado… Mwajajajaja, te quiere:  
  
Luizkun" 


	4. UNA ENTREVISTA DE DIEZ KILOMETROS O MIL ...

Entrevista con Takao "Tyson" Kinomiya  
  
Iori miro de nuevo la foto… gordito, moreno, ojos azules… y siempre usaba la misma gorra de baseball… inconfundible… Al menos había conseguido una cita con Rei el día anterior, casi terminaba, aunque se sentía un poco cansada de tanto leer…  
  
Busco el lugar en el que Tyson la había citado en el parque cerca de la escuela secundaria como a las dos de la tarde. Así que había llevado el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, pants y zapatos deportivos. Hacia calor, casi era la hora y no había rastro alguno de Tyson… miro de nuevo la foto y espero en una banca… De pronto una nube de polvo se diviso a lo lejos… alguien venia corriendo al frente, por la forma en que gritaba parecía como si le hicieran algo muy malo… Era un chico mas de quince niñas lo seguían con escobas y trapeadores en mano… Sin duda era Takao, aunque había perdido unos cuantos kilos… "será por el ejercicio" pensó Iori después de verlo correr tan frenéticamente…  
  
-Hey¡ Aquí Tyson¡ - Tyson dio la vuelta en dirección a Iori y todas las demás también  
  
-Corre!!! Podemos hablar mientras tanto!  
  
-Que?¡ - esa era una idea muy loca, Iori no corría muy a menudo   
  
-Ven acá desobligado, cuando te pille te haré sufrir¡¡¡ - una chica de cabellos castaños le amenazo  
  
-De acuerdo¡ - dijo Iori al oír las amenazas, saco la grabadora y la encendió – hola¡¡ - tuvo que gritar para que le oyera  
  
-Hola!!!- por si no le oía- espero que resistas unas cuantas cuadras mas!!!  
  
-No creo aguantar!! Pero no importa… dime – dijo jadeando Iori - ¿Qué se siente ser campeón mundial?  
  
-Fabuloso!-mira hacia atrás y luego a Iori- a quien quiero engañar asi no puedo!!!-se detiene de pronto y la jala a un lado-no quiero que te aplasten esas locas, cortemos la ruta… jeje por ac  
  
-De acuerdo… ¿Por qué te persiguen?¿que les hiciste?  
  
-Yo no les hice nada- la jala tras un arbusto- esas locas, si me dejo alcanzar no se que rayos podrían hacerme, talvez mutilarme y después ponerme a limpiar las ventanas con un solo brazo!  
  
-Ah, ah, ah… ¿seguro que aquí no nos encuentran? No quiero ver sangre…  
  
-Déjame pensar…mmmm… no podrían talar el árbol…mmmm… hay un juego cerca de aquí que ya nadie usa, es buen escondite!  
  
-Bueno… sabes había soñado que un chico me dijera eso… nunca pensé que serias t  
  
De pronto se oye de nuevo el grito de la chica castaña  
  
-Donde estas, sabes que no me gusta que te escondas!!! Si te encuentro no lo vas a contar!!!  
  
-Corremos? – Pregunta Iori algo desconcertada  
  
-Shhhhh… tranquila, será mejor pecho tierra, esa niña huele el miedo…-le sonríe y se dirige pecho tierra a un juego en forma de medio ovalo  
  
Iori lo sigue… nunca se había arrastrado por ningún hombre, esta era la excepción…   
  
-y ahora que? – lo mira con las mejillas llenas de polvo  
  
Takao le tapa la boca repentina mente  
  
-no, espera a que se aleje, y no respires… tranquila… -la suelta y asoma su cara por uno de los tantos agujeros que tenia el juego-sigue ahí-se esconde de nuevo… Hilary y su legion de horror…-se deja caer y la mira…-mucho gusto iori-chan  
  
Iorichan¡¡¡ Iorichan¡¡¡ él era menor que ella… pero en fin…   
  
-ah…ahhh  
  
Las motas de polvo que Takao había levantado hacían efecto en la nariz de Iori  
  
-no, no, no por favor…-le mira suplicante- no estornudes TT  
  
-ah chuuu…   
  
Estaba hecho, habia estornudado y no se arrepenta… tenia mucha comezón.  
  
-Por ahí chicas…  
  
Estaban atrapados en su mismo escondite  
  
-Lo siento…  
  
-Bien tengo un plan!- se acerca a ella y le cuenta al oído- cuando se acerquen levantamos una nube de polvo y salimos por arriba, pero por favor no vallas a inhalar la cortina!!!!  
  
NOOOOO – pensó Iori – No más polvo… de ninguna manera demasiada humillación por un día.  
  
-Yo tengo otro plan mejor… - sonrió – factor sorpresa…   
  
Antes de que Takao pudiera preguntar Hilary los halló ahí uno junta al otro diciéndose cosas al oído  
  
-Sal de ahí Tyson – Dijo molesta Hilary – vamos! El salón te espera…  
  
Iori hizo como que no al oía y miro a Takao a los ojos.   
  
-Oh¡ Tyson … claro que me gustaría – lo abraza – como se te ocurrió? – lo besa  
  
- mmmm?   
  
Hilary miro sorprendida e Iori decidió no soltarlo hasta que se aburrieran y se marcharan.  
  
-Vamonos, ya lo atraparemos mañana…- cuando todo por fin quedo en silencio Iori dejo respirar a Takao  
  
-… oo el primer beso de mi vida… ¡me la salvo toda¡  
  
-toda que?  
  
-Toda la vida… afh af casi… no olvídalo –pensando "casi te llevas mis pulmones"  
  
-No mas polvo, ni corretizas y nada de arrastrarse ¿lo prometes? – dijo Iori riéndose al mirar la cara roja de Takao, no supo diferenciar si era por vergüenza o por asfixia  
  
-Si prometes que… mmmm que podrías prometer… que no volverás a semi-matarme de asfixia   
  
-Esta bien, la próxima vez te matare por completo jajaja  
  
-Si no te mato yo antes --#, en fin!!! A lo que veníamos pregúntame algo!!!-la mira con la cara y la ropa llena de polvo- creo que mejor me quedo un poco lejos, no quiero que mueras por un ataque de estornudos…  
  
-No creerás que puedes matarme antes verdad? Además no piensas que seguiré en este agujero mas tiempo… - lo mira y sonríe – prometo no volver a besarte nunca, no te preocupes…   
  
-No, no creo nunca matar a nadie… y por lo del agujero… a mi me parece cómodo y agradable… pero si quieres vamos a otro lado, pero no a mi casa, el abuelo esta loco… y yo no prometeré no besarte nunca mas… porque yo no te bese… - la mira- aunque yo no pedí que no me besaras, sino que no me asfixiaras-sonríe…  
  
Salen de ahí y lo mira… luego se imagina a ella misma cubierta de polvo se mita la ropa y descubre un agujero en una de las rodillas  
  
-jajajajaja y pensar que mamá se molesto tanto en cuidar que no me revolcara cuando era pequeña… jajajaja Ta-taka-o… me caes muy bien… nnU  
  
-tu también me agradas mucho… no me revolcaba así desde que… hace dos días… -se sacude un poco los pantalones y se pasa la mano por la cara par limpiar el sudor-hace calor no? Que tal si nos compramos un helado y charlamos en el kiosco…? Hay menos polvo y menos agujeros…  
  
-El polvo ya no importa… solo espero que no ensuciemos el Kiosco… vamos pues…   
  
Iori miro a Takao y pensó que de haber disfrutado un poco más de su infancia le hubiera gustado tener un amigo como Takao.  
  
-después lo limpiaran, para eso le pagan al conserje, entre mas trabajo mas gana, hay que darle un poco de trabajo… -mete las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y camina mirando hacia delante  
  
-si… déjame empezar de nuevo, mi nombre es Ikari Iori y soy reportera para la pagina web "Beyfigthers City" tus admiradoras quieren saber más de ti…  
  
-por mis admiradores… pregunta lo que sea que hay que darles lo que quieren…  
  
-Siempre te gusto el beyblade?  
  
-Desde que lo conocí… jejeje me gusto mucho…-mira a lo lejos- mira! Ahí va el señor de los helados! Hey!!! Señor esperemos!!!  
  
-No parece querer ir a ningún lado… no corras… - demasiado tarde Takao corría más rápido por un cono de chocolate que por su vida  
  
Compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una de las bancas cerca del kiosco…  
  
-No suelo comer mucho helado… dicen que engorda… - dijo Iori algo preocupada al mirar el cono doble que Takao le había comprado  
  
-No importa… talvez corramos mas al rato, y además… el chocolate ayuda a prevenir infartos… jejeeje-le sonríe- como buenos amigos, anda!  
  
Iori ya no pensaba más en Kai por el momento pero algo le obligo a comparar la sonrisa de Tyson con la de Rei… ambas le gustaban mucho… aunque de manera diferente.  
  
-Bueno¡ - y miro el helado de manera desafiante casi como si se tratara de cometer el peor crimen del mundo, acto seguido comenzó a comer – mmmm ahora entiendo por que tu adicción por estas cosas…  
  
-Jejeje, si verdad, poco mas y el también te hubiera hablado y te hubiera comido viva… que bueno que acabaste con el primero ejejejejeje  
  
- … si claro… dime, como se te ocurrió el nombre de "rompedores de navajas" (Blade breakers)  
  
-no sé, fue un momento de inspiración y entusiasmo con un poco de no creer al haber ganado al campeón regional, desde entonces supe que podría con cualquiera…  
  
-pero no piensas con emoción encontrar alguien mas fuerte que tú?  
  
-Claro!!! Siempre que sea mas fuerte será mas grande el reto y mi victoria será mayor!!!!  
  
-Como te llevas con tus compañeros?   
  
-Muy bien, nunca conocí hermanos como esos! Es un gran equipo…   
  
-Querrás decir… era… - lo mira a los ojos  
  
-Pues… pues no! Dije es y lo es… aunque no sea en el beyblade T-T  
  
-Bueno… dime… cuando duermes… ¿Qué sueñas?  
  
-Que sueño? Pues la mayoría de veces mi abuelo me despierta con un grito y no lo recuerdo, pero antes soñaba con ser el campeón… y tener miles de admiradores por todo el mundo!!!!  
  
-Ahora que eso es realidad… ¿has dejado de soñar?  
  
-Claro que no, algún día llegare temprano a clases y are que Hilary se trague sus palabras y limpie el salón myajajajaja  
  
Iori lo miro sorprendida de que cosas tan pequeñas lo llenaran de alegría… y sonri  
  
-Hilary… es el nombre de tu novia?  
  
-Oo que?! Arrodillate y pide perdón… no, no es cierto… ella no es mi novia, ni Dios me lo ordene! Que seria del pobre de mi con tal chica a un lado mío?- come de las orillas de su helado que comenzaba a derretirse- nn rico!!!  
  
-No tienes novia… es extraño… me pareces una persona agradable…   
  
-Ni un bladebreaker tiene novia ahora que me doy cuenta… oye gracias tu también eres de lo mejor…  
  
-Ninguno?  
  
-No, al menos que Kenny le de el si a Cherry…  
  
Iori no quiso preguntar… tal vez ese era el nombre de la lap top de Kenny.  
  
-Hay algo además de comer y jugar blade que te guste hacer?  
  
-Me gustan muchas cosas… como esquivar los intentos de ataque del abuelo, mojarme en el patio, conocer nuevos amigos y cosas así, los videojuegos y los mangas, mi cuarto esta lleno de ellos  
  
-Ah¡ -Iori suspiro hace mucho que no tenia tiempo para mangas – alguna cosa más que decir a tus admiradoras?  
  
-Las amo a todas!!!! Gracias por estar ahí cuando necesito que alguien me anime desde las gradas!!! Gracias hermosas y gracias amigos!!!!  
  
Iori le sonrió mientras apagaba la grabadora…  
  
-Mañana le toca a Kenny… Gracias por tu tiempo…  
  
-Te vas ya? Al menos terminemos el helado, no pensaras dejarlo a medias verdad?  
  
Iori quiso pensar que eso de dejarlo a medias se refería a otra cosa… se sentó de nuevo hasta que el ultimo pedazo del cono desapareció en su boca…   
  
-Gracias… - dijo mirando el cielo  
  
-Nos vemos luego amiga…  
  
Iori se acerco y lo beso con mas calma  
  
-Nos vemos..  
  
-la próxima vez seré yo quien te bese, tramposa  
  
-si me alcanzas…  
  
- te dije que correríamos? Ah'?-la mira desafiante-nunca rechazo un desafi  
  
siguieron hablando un rato más… Iori no pudo saber cual era la razón de haber vuelto a besar a takao… pero en cambio como se había resistido a besar a Rei… "bueno" penso "besar a Takao no tiene nada de malo… ¿Verdad?  
  
…..   
  
Fin de la entrevista  
  
"Querida Iori… no hay datos registrados sobre Kenny, es muy extraño… lo intente todo pero no encontré ni un bite de información… creo que ese tipo es hacker o esconde algo… que duermas bien  
  
Luizkun" 


	5. Entrevista con Kyo primera parte espero ...

ENTREVISTA CON KYOUJYU O "EL GRAN JEFE"  
  
Iori se levanto a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente... se puso ropa comoda y agradeció que luiz kun no hubiera encontrado nada de información sobre el "Genio" de los bladebreakers, hace más de una semana que no dormia la noche completa.  
  
- Umh... buenos días mundo... - Se estiro un poco y miró por la ventana, despues de la entrevista de esa mañana su vida volveria a volverse una locura, volaría para Europa en busca de los Majestics, todabía no terminaba aquí y ya le llegaban cartas de luiz kun que decian datos sobre Enrique, Oliver y demás - Ah! yo hubiera preferido viajar primero a china o a Estados unidos... pero en fin...  
  
Se preparó una taza de cafe.  
  
- Kai... Hiwatari... umh... - sacudio la cabeza para exorcisarlo de sus pensamientos - tonto...  
  
- Prrrrrrrrrrr..... Prrrrrrrr....   
  
-Ah! Salem...No me mires así - dijo levantando al gato negro en brazos - sabes que no quiciera dejarte con mi hermana, pero no hacen descuentos a gatos en el avion... - El animal la miro un poco preocupado pero se resigno - Ven te doy tu comida.  
  
Sirvió el contenido de una lata color violeta al gatito y sonrio mientras lo miraba comer.   
  
"Luiz debe estar en estos momentos en Londres... que envidia me da, siempre parece que nada le preocupa..."  
  
Luiz era su amigo desde que ella era pequeña y se llevaba muy bien con él aunque aveces era un poco exentrico... Hace poco que Iori habia obtenido este empleo y al principio le parecio de lo mejor, pero ahora veia que no era nada sencillo.  
  
"Una entrevista más antes de irme de casa... y no se cuando volvere. Son muchos equipos y de algunos no se tiene si quiera la ubicación exacta."  
  
Diiing dooon diiing dooon  
  
- Es el timbre... que extraño, no pedí comida rápida hoy.  
  
La chica corrio a la puerta y descubrio al cartero con un paquete cafe en las manos.  
  
-Buenos días Ichan  
  
- Buenos días Nikaidosan  
  
El cartero extendio la nota de recibo mientras miraba a Iori que a su vez miraba el paquete de manera curiosa.  
  
- Si no firmas no puedes abrirlo, y si no puedes abrirlo no sabremos que es - le dijo amable el muchacho de cabello negro  
  
Iori sonrio y se apresuro a poner el sello de la familia Ikari sobre el papel.  
  
- Vamos a ver que es! - Dijo Iori a manera de invitación  
  
- Lo siento Ichan, tengo trabajo, no se que tiene la gente hoy por mandar paquetes...  
  
- Oh! vamos, seran solo cinco minutos... anda! tengo café...  
  
- Cafe? ummm... bueno, pensandolo bien tal vez no sea tanto trabajo.  
  
La chica lo tomo de la muñeca y lo guió a la cocina.  
  
- Veamos - Iori se apresuro a servirle una taza de café a NikaidoSan y despues abrió el paquete  
  
- Creo que es de tu amiguito - Dijo el muchacho sonriendo de manera extraña - te hecha de menos, no?   
  
- De Luiz? por que lo dices así?   
  
- No por nada - Dijo NikaidoSan con tono inoscente mientras tomaba su cafe - Solo que soy el cartero y te llegan cartas suyas tooodos los días  
  
- Asuntos de trabajo - Dijo seria Iori - nada más que eso.  
  
Prrrrrrr   
  
El gato negro saludo a NikaidoSan pasandole por las piernas de manera amistosa.  
  
- Hola, hola! - Dijo el chico al mirar al gato - al menos alguien me recibe cariñosamente  
  
- Hey! que quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Nada - Dijo el muchacho de uniforme azul al cargar al gato - Hola... como estas Salem? - acto seguido le acaricio el menton  
  
Iori recordo de pronto que la cita con Kyo era a las nueve, que no habia desayunado y que no había visto que era lo que contenia el paquete, que en efecto era de su peliazul amigo.  
  
- Video camara - dijo de pronto iori - Me ha mandado una video camara, te dije que era para el trabajo.  
  
- Trae alguna tarjeta? - Pregunto NikaidoSan como por descuido  
  
- Si... dice, "Que esto te sirva para las siguientes entrevistas. No llegues tarde ire a recogerte al aeropuerto, te quiere Luiz Kun. PD: Por si a alguien le interesa pueden mandarte cartas a las oficinas de la BBA y ellos se encargaran de hacertelas llegar en cualquier parte del mundo que estes"  
  
- Es todo?  
  
- si.. - Dijo Iori mientras daba vuelta a la tarjeta la cual tenia el logo de la BBA - Es todo.  
  
- Bueno, pues entonces me voy... no quiero demorarte mucho, adios Salem - El chico bajo al gato negro y bebio lo que quedaba del caf  
  
- Nos vemos  
  
- Si claro... si no, ya se como localizarte - dijo mirando la tarjeta que iori habia dejado en la mesa  
  
- Mas vale que escribas, eh!  
  
- Martes, jueves y dias festivos - Dijo el muchacho antes de ponerse de nuevo la mochila al hombro - me voy Ichan, cuidate mucho.  
  
- Lo hare - dijo mientras acompañaba al cartero a la puerta - bueno, lo intentaré.  
  
- Adios, creo que me llaman muchas indefensas personas que necesitan sus paquetes... - Dijo divertido  
  
- Ya lo creo.   
  
- Hasta luego Ichan cuidate mucho  
  
- Adios Kitarokun  
  
El chico la miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.  
  
- Ya! - Dijo ella - No me mires así, es solo que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Ahhhh, Ven acá, no te pongas nostalgica - la abrazo con cuidado y acaricio su cabello - voy a escribirte, de veras  
  
Iori dejo escapar una sonrisa y se seco una lagrima traviesa que habia escapado de su ojo derecho.  
  
- Mas te vale - Le dijo iori en broma.  
  
El muchacho se marcho, Iori lo miro desaparecer por la ventana.  
  
- Miarrrr  
  
- Sí salem, yo tambien creo que le queda bien el azul.  
  
El reloj de la cocina sonó.  
  
- Las ocho y media! Pero si es tarde adios, adios, nos vemos al rato.  
  
Diciendo esto tomo su bolso, en el cual metio la video camara y se dirigio hacia la casa de Kyo, mejor conocido como "El Jefe"  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Iori se bajo del autobus, y busco la casa con la mirada.  
  
- Sera ahí?  
  
Iori se acerco a lo que de lejos parecia un restaurante de tallarines, entro al lugar y un hombre amable la atendio desde la barra.  
  
- A sus ordenes señorita ¿quiere probar los fideos fritos con camarones?  
  
- Suena delicioso - dijo iori sin pensar - pero... vengo buscando a un muchacho, Kyoujyu.  
  
- Ese es mi hijo, Kyo... - se quedo pensativo el hombre - creo que esta arriba en su cuarto, quieres que lo llame?  
  
- Por favor.  
  
Iori miro al rededor, parecia un lugar de lo mas acogedor, y el aroma de los tallarines la hacia volver a la vida.   
  
- Kyoujyu!!!! - Grito el hombre muy fuerte - KYO!!!! Te buscan!  
  
- Ya te oí papá! - Otro grito respondio desde la parte superior del edificio  
  
- Baja rápido!  
  
- Ya voy!!!  
  
Un largo silencio  
  
- Ahora viene, seguro que esta poniendo en orden alguna cosa relacionada con la computadora y por eso no baja - dijo el hombre mientras sonreia  
  
- gracias  
  
De pronto una figura bajo corriendo las escaleras y se detubo ante Iori  
  
- tu debes ser la chica de la entrevista... - dijo mirandola como si no lo creyera - no te pareces a lo que dijeron los otros  
  
con los otros Iori imagino a los otros cuatro Bladebrakers diciendole cosas de lo más extrañas a Kyo sobre ella.  
  
- si, bueno... podemos empezar?  
  
- Si, claro, pero aqui no, papá suele ser muy ruidoso   
  
. de acuerdo  
  
- sigueme  
  
- Oi eso Kyo!!! - replico el hombre desde su lugar  
  
- Ya se papá!  
  
Kyo la condujo hasta la sala y la invito a sentarse, una mujer de cabello castaño y regordeta les sirvio agua.  
  
- Gracias - se apresuro a decir iori  
  
- Gracias Mamá. podrias dejarnos solos?  
  
- Claro que sí Kyo.  
  
La señora salio de ahí y por primera vez Iori pudo poner atención al niño que tenia enfrente, no cabia duda que Kyoujyu era muy distinto a sus compañeros.  
  
- Bueno, empecemos.  
  
Iori decidio no sacar la camara de video aun, tal vez eso no le gustaria "Al Jefe", saco la grabadora y comenzo a grabar.  
  
- Buenos Días, Estas listo ?  
  
- buen día... estoy listo.  
  
- bueno, dime como prefieres que te llamen, kyoujyu, Kyo, o como casí todo mundo dentro del bayblade te conoce "Jefe"  
  
- llamame... Jefe...  
  
- Es un sobrenombre interesante, fue idea tuya?  
  
- Si.  
  
- Hace mucho que estudias los beyblades, fue antes de que viajaras con los ahora campeones mundiales?  
  
- empece a estudiarlos incluso antes de conocer a Takao y los demas  
  
- Aunque muchos saben que el equipo de los bladebrakers esta apoyado directamente por la BBA y que es ayudado en muchas ocaciones por el departamento de beyblade en Nueva York la mayoria de los seguidores de este equipo atribuyen las victorias mas dificiles al el "Jefe" aunque mucho no saben exactamente quien o como eres...  
  
- En realidad no hago mucho, solo ayudo con sus Blades y a estudiar al enemigo... con ayuda de Dizzy claro esta.  
  
Las enormes gafas de Kyo y el cabello alborotado que le cubria los ojos le daban cierto aspecto gracioso, pero su manera tan seria de hablar lo hacia parecer todo un experto.  
  
- es dificil estar con chicos como ellos?, bueno, parecen un poco inquietos y me es dificil creer que se tomen las cosas enserio, menos Kai, que parece tomarlo todo demasiado enserio...  
  
- estar con ellos suele ser un poco complicado en veces, pero no dificil... por lo de inquietos todos aun somos unos niños y supongo que va con ellos... Los blade breakers se toman las cosas en serio cuando es necesario, y sino, siempre habra alguien que los haga entrar en razón.  
  
- es decir, tú, no?... hace un momento mencionaste a Dizzi, algunos dicen que es una supercomputadora del tamaño de una habitación, otros que es una linda asistente o algo parecido... o que es un virus de computadora para entrar en otros sistemas... como el de los all starz...   
  
- para nada, Dizzi es mi bestia Bit... solo que ha diferencia de las demas ella desperto en mi laptop... es muy linda pero hace demaciadas bromas  
  
- una bestia bit dentro de un laptop? eso es nuevo, dime Jefe, juegas blade?  
  
- Ah?... pues antes jugaba blade, pero no es para mi... creeo que mi lugar esta en el manejo de la información  
  
- La verdad es que segun la lista de alineaciones de la BBA tú no estas conciderado como parte del equipo, pero cada uno de tus compañeros te menciono de una u otra forma en sus entrevistas, dicen que eres parte fundamental de los Blade breakers... pero ¿tú qué piensas?  
  
- ...-kyo esta un poco colorado- me mencionaron... en fin yo se que aunque yo no estuviera se las hubieran sabido arreglar...  
  
- Segun Kai dice que te puedes poner algo... "histerico", te afecta mucho la presión de ser el "Jefe"?  
  
- Ah! ese Kai... bueno si, hay veces en que me poco nervioso, generalmente en una batalla o antes de ella.  
  
- en palabras textuales de Max " Kyo es un poco voluble y grita mucho pero si no fuera por el talvez no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos…" - lo mira  
  
- ...-Kyo se vuelve a sonrojar-Max... afh, supongo que asi me comporto con ellos. UU  
  
- y, a pesar de que tu eres el mas joven Rei menciona "Pues… a excepción de el gran jefe… todos son como unos niños… "  
  
- yo tambien soy un niño nñU solo que no me comporto como ellos   
  
- Supongo que no, entonces, no tubiste nada que ve con la explocion del sistema procesador de datos de los All starz?  
  
- nn nop... ellos solos sobrecargaron sus datos y su energia... no hizo falta que yo hiciera algo.  
  
- a tu forma de ver cual es el equipo que les ha costado mas trabajo vencer?  
  
- a mi forma de verlo, supongo que cada equipo dio su batalla, ademas que con cada uno de ellos un miembro del equipo tenia que retarse a si mismo...   
  
- crees que han mejorado desde el día en que te uniste a ellos?  
  
- mmm... pues han avanzado mucho, en especial Takao y Maxie, Rei y Kai siempre fueron muy buenos en la batalla, pero todos mejoraron mucho en algunos de los valores que implica formar parte de un equipo...  
  
- cuentanos alguna anecdota que recuerdes sobre el equipo..   
  
- ...recuerdo mucho la vez que Kai se unio a su antiguo equipo los Demolition Boys... todos le dimos una leccion, el se dedicaba a robar bestias bit para su abuelo... pero fue una alegria muy grande cuando el se nos unio, su abuelo Voltaire regreso antes de una de las batallas finales y hablo a solas con el, todos pensamos que usaria al black dranzer... pero nos hizo saber que era de los nuestros cuando el gran Dranzer se hizo relucir como un ave enorme de fuego...  
  
- y en general como se llevan como equipo?  
  
- pues...-Kyo sonrie y mira el techo-ellos son parte unos de los otros... saben complementar bien un equipo ya que cada uno otorga a este sus habilidades, y los caracteres de ellos se equilibran muy bien, aunque en veces haya discuciones siempre logran reconciliarese.  
  
- algun comentario para los fans que te siguen en la Red?  
  
- es dificil alcanzar algunos sueños o metas, pero siempre existira una forma de acercarse mas día a día...  
  
- te acercas a tus sueños Kyo?  
  
- nn si mucho...  
  
- un poco o mucho fuera del tema... ¿que tipo de chica te gusta?  
  
- AH?! supongo que eso se quedara como uno de los tantos misterios de KYOUJYU...nñU-el chico se soinrie para si  
  
Iori estaba a punto de dar por terminada la entrevista cuando la madre de Kyo lo llamo.  
  
- kyo, ven acá por favor!  
  
- ahora voy mamá!!!  
  
Iori miraba una de las fotos de la familia de Kyo cuando este pudo ver que detras de su madre se asomaba la cabeza de Tyson el cual le hacia señas de que se acercara  
  
- Bonita foto - dijo iori mirando a Kyo  
  
- gracias...-mira a iori y despues dirige su mirada a Takao-Esperame ya bajo!  
  
- Ah! si qieres ya no te interrumpo más, gracias por tu tiempo  
  
a este comentario la cabeza de Rei se asomo de atras de la madre de Kyo y con una mirada de suplica le dio a entender que retuviera a la chica un poco más  
  
-oh! espera... creo que hay alguien que desea verte --...  
  
a este otro comentario la cabeza de max se asomo y con un gesto le hizo entender que no dijera cosas de más aun...   
  
- uh?  
  
- ...-Kyo cierra la puerta y ofrece algo de beber a Iori... -creo que es una sorpresa...--  
  
de pronto se oyen unos gritos, luego unas risas y por ultimo un shhhhhh muy fuerte  
  
- que pasa?  
  
- hay unos chicos problematicos abajo, no puedo dejarte ir hasta que dejen de hacer escandalo nn  
  
- ah... - la chica apago la grabadora y la metio en su bolso, pero...   
  
la voz de la madre de Kenny la interrumpio  
  
- Kyo! ven aca antes que el gato y compañia rompan algo!!!  
  
Iori miro a Kyo  
  
- No sabia que tenias gato...  
  
- yo tampoco-suspira resignado-me permites un minuto?  
  
- si claro... óo  
  
-ahora vuelvo  
  
el chico sale y baja corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con "gato y compañia"  
  
-dejense ya de cosas... que es lo que quieren...  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
FIN DE LA ENTREVISTA  
  
FANFIC ANEXO  
  
DE PORQUE LAS FIESTAS SORPRESAS NO SON SIEMPRE LO QUE UNO ESPERA O "SECUESTRO EXPRESS"  
  
.............................................  
  
iori de pronto noto un silencio muy profundo... y se sintio algo extraña en medio de todo eso.   
  
"Que hora es?... que habra allá debajo? por que no me deja ir? óo, que son esos ruidos... son como murmullos... valgame! mi sindrome de persecución... bueno. no pasa nada, es solo Kyo... si si, solo es Kyo... ah! ya me quiero ir! óo"  
  
- supongo que no hay problema en asomarme... ah! la puerta esta atorada... umh... óo... ah.. respira, respira 1,2,1,2 ... no tengo claustrofobia... no... es mi imaginación, la puerta NO esta cerrada... a ver... - trata de abrir de nuevo - si esta cerrada TT  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
- Pon estos platos allí Kyo - pidio Rei amable, -ya casí esta  
  
- ya voy...-- aunque aun creo que no deberiamos dejarla sola tanto tiempo-Kyo toma los platos y los acomoda   
  
- A donde esta Tyson? -Max lo busca con la mirada  
  
- Fue arriba a encerrar a Iori - Dice Kai de manera divertida - ojalá no se le ocurra abrirle otra vez  
  
- Kai!! - fue la unica contestación de Rei  
  
- Afh pero... sera mejor que terminen ya con esto!-Kyo les mira  
  
Max siguio con la decoración  
  
- Sera una bonita fiesta de despedida - dijo el chico de ojos azules   
  
- Si =00= - Rei miro hacia arriba y se pregunto si Iori no estaria molesta o algo así - Kai, ve a ver a Takao, dile que baje y mientras distrae a Iori, quieres?  
  
- y por que yo? -- ustedes son los que la quieren ahi arriba-Kai camina a las escaleras pensando algo muy divertido-pero con gusto lo are mwyajaja  
  
Rei se le hacerco  
  
- tienes razon... mejor voy yo... nn  
  
-...-kai sube el primer escalon-vete de aqui gato pervertido...-lo empuja hacia atras y sube  
  
-Ma-lo!!!  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Takao esta recargado en la puerta  
  
-eah! Tyson... te esperan abajo-Kai lo mira  
  
- no se yo... pero creo que se esta hiperventilando.... óo - Takao mira a Kai - y quien detendra la puerta?  
  
- tu vete y no preguntes...- Kai lo jala-anda ya...-se recarga en la puerta  
  
- bueeeeeno... ya que...  
  
Takao esta apunto de bajar cuando lo mira  
  
- Más vale que la cuides bien o todos se molestaran con tigo o  
  
- adios!- cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos  
  
- sí, espera la señal...  
  
Tyson bajo las escaleras y una voz llego a los oidos de Kai del otro lado de la puerta  
  
- hay alguien ahi?  
  
- (fingiendo voz) sera mejor que se quede callada si no desea salir herida-dice sin abrir los ojos o cambiar su posicion  
  
- no me gustan este tipo de bromas!  
  
- y quien dijo que era una broma! ah? callese y quedese tranquila  
  
iori se quedo callada y abrio la ventana... tal vez era la desesperación pero no parecia estar tan alto....  
  
- que no se le ocurra, hay gente mia abajo...  
  
- óo  
  
- Silencio -  
  
Kai giro la manija lentamente...  
  
-eah! Iori?  
  
- silencio -  
  
Kai entra y mira a todas partes  
  
"hip, hip"  
  
-óo myajajajaja esa eres tu Ikari?-sigue el hipeo  
  
"hip, hip "  
  
viene de detras de la cortina  
  
-afh-kai recorre suavemente la cortina y se hace a un lado  
  
la chica estaba sentada a la orilla de un mueble con las manos en la cara.  
  
hip  
  
Kai la mira y se arrodilla frente a ella y le da un leve coscorron  
  
-hey... ya paso... tranquila...  
  
hip  
  
Ella se hace hacia atrás  
  
- --U afhhhh ellos van a enojarse -- Iori, soy yo Kai! levantate ya...  
  
Iori baja las manos y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la nariz roja  
  
- t... tu!  
  
- afh hasta que logro que te desenconches- kai la mira y sonrie  
  
Iori aprieta los puños de manera amenazadora  
  
hip  
  
Kai se levanta y toma el vaso con agua sobre la mesa de centro  
  
-Toma...-la mira ahi en la esquina con los puños cerrados- Me voy a acercar y lo dejare ahi... --"-Kai se acerca y deja el vaso frente a la chica- esque tu hipo me desespera  
  
la chica de cabello negro se levanta y se agarra de la cortina para no caerse...   
  
- De-deja- te de bromas...   
  
- esta bien...-se dirige a la puerta- pero no puedes salir aun-la mira- solo no te hiperventiles de nuevo... ellos creen que te estoy cuidando --  
  
-ellos? oye!... no te atrevas a dejarme sola otra vez! óo  
  
- si... mi gente esta ahi abajo, no te lo dije-sonrie maliciosamente-tranquila solo me recargare en la puerta para esperar... "la señal" myajajajaja  
  
- Eso me recuerda... - iori camina hacia él y de da una bofetada - no vuelvas a asustarme así...   
  
- --# si claro- el se acerca a ella- y eso me recuerda...-le besa la frente- lo siento-se sale  
  
-eh! - trata de abrir la puerta  
  
mientras Kyo se asoma por las escaleras y muestra la señal de amor y paz a Kai, despues desaparece de nuevo  
  
-Maldita sea -- Kai abre la puerta- hea Ikari... eres libre  
  
Iori que estaba dispuesta a derribar la puerta va a estrellarse justo en le pecho del peliazul  
  
-Ah! - se abraza a él - se supone que no me abrieras! o  
  
-huy... oye...-la abraza-sabes me gustaria mucho estar con tigo... pero nos esperan y no quiero que suban y nos encuentren en esta escena tan comprometedora jajajajajajaajaja-rie histericamente, la suelta y baja- anda que esto no es para mi!  
  
Lo rebasa y le pellizca la mejilla  
  
- Cretino!!!  
  
Baja corriendo las escaleras pero debajo la esperaban Takao y demas que al verla bajar gritaron muy fuerte  
  
- Sorpresa!!!!!  
  
Con lo cual ella volvio a subir corriendo  
  
-Myajajajajajajajaja-le pellisca la mejilla-buuu! myajajajajajajajaja  
  
Ella lo abraza jadeando y esconde su cara en el pecho de él...   
  
- Por que no me dijiste que todos los demás estaban ahí? se que no soy muy buena reportera, pero no es para que me maten de un infarto.... TT  
  
-myajajajajajajaja-kai trta de respirar y luego le dice entre jadeos- se supone que era sorpresa... mi trabajo era distraerte del mundo real myajajajaja- la abraza  
  
- no me sueltes....   
  
la voz de Rei los interrumpio  
  
- Que pasa?! Kai? estan bien?  
  
-no vez que me interrumpes gato, tu y todos esos monitos de abajo la espantaron... anda que estaba a punto de declararme myajajajajaja-sigue abrazondo a Iori-chan  
  
- En tus sueños... - Rei sube rápido las escaleras - que... que pasa? - dice sorprendido al ver el cuadro tan "romantico" =00=  
  
-dicelo iori! dile que ellos te espantaron-acaricia el pelo a la chica  
  
hip  
  
Rei: uh?  
  
Tyson: ya?¡ tengo hambreeeee!!!!  
  
Kyo: bajen todos ya de mi casa!!!!  
  
Max: oigan, que es ese ruido tan gracioso?  
  
hip  
  
-lo vez, solo yo sabia que ella hipea cuando tiene miedo-la carga en brazos y baja haciendo al gato a un lado  
  
Rei: es... espera...  
  
(Todos los que estaban abajo)  
  
- OO  
  
- ya. hip, bajame... o  
  
- bueno- la suelta-de nada  
  
-Toma - Max le da un vaso grande de agua - se buena y bebelo todo  
  
- gra - hip - cias  
  
- que gracioso - Tyson la miraba sonriente  
  
- que lio, vamos, empecemos ya - kyo empezaba a desesperarse  
  
- Estas más tranquila? - Rei se acerco a la chica y le puso la mano en la mejilla - que te hizo ese feo de Kai?  
  
- amh - el hipo de Iori se había ido - na-nada  
  
- valla la comida quedo sabrosa-dijo Kai a sus espaldas  
  
- Que es? - iori miro el lugar, se veia muy diferente de como cuando ella llego - que bonito esta todo  
  
Tyson: Lo hicimos para tí... sabemos que te vas hoy de japon...  
  
Iori: Pe.. Pero como?  
  
Max: esto - mostrando una tarjeta blanca con el logo de la BBA   
  
"La última entrevista de Iori es la de Kyoujyu, despues partira a Europa"  
  
Iori: Que, que extraño...   
  
Tyson: eso no importa, a comeeeer!!!  
  
Kyo: vamos sientate... nn  
  
Iori: gracias  
  
Kai: en fin... sera mejor que se callen y comienzen a comer- se sienta y recarga su barbilla en una de sus manos  
  
los chicos comenzaron a comer y a platicar, Tyson deboraba todo son una velocidad sorprendente, Kyo parecia feliz al ver a sus amigos contentos y Rei definitivamente tenía mejor humor con la barriga llena... Max se reia mucho y Kai... Kai parecia un poco más alejado de los demás.  
  
Max: como aquella vez en el hotel, recuerdas Tychan? cuando agarramos a Kai a almohadasos?  
  
Tyson: si mwajajajajajaja, fue muy divertido  
  
K- ¬¬ jah...jah muy gracioso...  
  
Rei: no. no, eso no es nada... com ola vez que Max se quedo encerrado en el baño todo el día y despues tyson... con... ajajajajajaa  
  
Tyson: ¬¬   
  
Max: uu no fue divertido  
  
Rei: y cuando subimos al avion y kai le dijo a Max que tenia que quitarse los zapatos para subirse  
  
Kyo: jajajajajaa  
  
kai: clarooooo como la vez que el gato... ¬¬ callate de una buena vez o lo dire  
  
Todos (menos ReI) : QUE LO DIGA; QUE LO DIGAAA!!!!  
  
Rei: no! este... podemos dejarlo así?  
  
Max: Acabalo Kai!  
  
Kai- nn-introduce en su boca un camaron- nn myajajajajajajjaaj  
  
Todos: ¬ ¬  
  
Kyo: o la vez que fuimos a los baños termales y escondimos la ropa de Kai, lo dejamos una hora y se le arrugo toda la piel...  
  
Todos (menos kai): myajajajajajajaja  
  
Kai: ¬¬ K-y-o callate... no quiero problemas con tigo  
  
Tyson: ah ajajaja Ah.... ah:.... jajajajajajajajajaja s-si y.. y luego cuando... lo del... ajajajaja  
  
iori: óo esta bien Takao?  
  
Max: eh... no estoy seguro  
  
Takao: ah jajajajajajaa   
  
kai-...-zape a takao-asustas a tu reportera!  
  
- emh, gracias hermano, es que estaba recordando la vez que engañamos a Max y le dijimos que la llave del agua caliente era la de la izquierda y no era cierto... myjajajaja  
  
Max: uu ty-chaaaaan ya basta  
  
K-...-suspira- estabien ya basta... no quiero que despues se esten retorciendo de un dolor de estomago...  
  
Rei mira a Iori y sonrie, iori le corresponde.  
  
MINI FIC INCORPORADO  
  
"EL JUICIO DE KAI" O "CULPABLE HASTA QUE SE DEMUESTRE LO CONTRARIO"  
  
pensamientos  
  
Rei: chicos, nos estan gra-bando  
  
kai- supongo que ahora sabras que no podras salir viva de aqui? -mira maliciosamente a Iori- ¬ ¬  
  
Max: eah! tomame a mi! este es mi mejor lado!!!  
  
Takao: Max, viejo, tu no tienes mejor lado  
  
Rei: olvidalos y enfoca a Kai, esta haciendo caras muy gra-ciosas   
  
Kai-mejor a Rei, parece que te gusta el moreno  
  
Iori: y aqui estamos en la sala de entrenamiento de los campeones mundiales, primero el genio de la computación Kyo quien conserva la calma como siempre - risas - luego tenemos a Takao el cual no ha querido tomar postre por causa de su dieta vegetariana, despues Malacara Kai, tratando de evitar sonreir, luego Maxie, con su cara de cachorro y por ultimo el gato que todos estaban esperando - hace el sonido de una ovacion - Rei Kon!  
  
Rei: gracias, gracias, nenas las amo a todas!!! nn-se ve una mano que le da un zape - ah!   
  
Iori busca con la camara al culpable:  
  
Iori: sospechoso numero uno... no... muy bajito... sospechoso numero dos... no, perece estar de buen humor... sospechoso numero tres... no... esta ocupado comiendolo todo mientras los demás se rien... tan tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaan KAI!! que tienes que decir a tu favor?  
  
- no hablare hasta que llegue mi abogado...  
  
Kyo: ya llegue, habla  
  
- ¬ ¬ y este en un juicio  
  
Takao: yo sere el juez, Max eres jurado... Rei eres la victima, Iori eres la fiscal.  
  
kai: ikari...cariño...¿a que hora sale tu vuelo?  
  
Iori: puedo perderlo, pero no me perdere esto nn  
  
Takao: aja! eso es chantaje!!! Jurado tome nota de eso!  
  
Max:chantaje del acusado a la fiscal!!! anotado su señoria nn  
  
Takao:ahhh me gusta como se oye eso  
  
Rei: ahhh me dolio tanto, creo que jamas podre volver a jugar beyblade  
  
Kyo: yo protesto, Kai seria incapaz de... no esperen....  
  
Iori: aja! pero si seria capaz no?   
  
Max: Kyo, se supone que eres su abogado  
  
Kyo: si pero como defender a alguien como Kai  
  
Rei: oh! cuanto me duele  
  
Tyson: jurado! anote el sufrimiento de esta pobre creatura!!!  
  
Max:si su señoria...!!!! la pobresita creatura que responde al nombre del- momento de suspenso- "gato" esta agonizando por el inmenso dolor que supuestamente le ha causado el supuesto agresor que responde al nombre de... "mala cara Kai" acusado de otros crimenes en contra de la seguridad del "gato"  
  
Takao: tiene algo que decir la defensa  
  
Kyo: no, nada...  
  
Kai: y así esperas que te pague?- mira al gato y le dice muy bajito- se como puedes dejar de sufrir-vuelve a mirar al "juez"  
  
Rei: óo ... oh! eso es una amenaza!!!  
  
Takao: Jurado ya sabe que hacer!  
  
Iori: se llama a Kai al banquillo de los acusados dicese la silla rosa de la madre de Kyo  
  
Kyo: pon cara de cachorro y tal vez te dejen libre bajo fianza...  
  
kai: si salgo libre de esta la proxima cabeza mareada sera la de KYOUJYU...  
  
Max: esperen! tomare nota...¡¡¡ punto numero uno!!! el gato tendra que asistir a terapias intensivas o podria quedar traumado por el resto de sus nueve vidas gracias a la supuesta cruel y fria amenaza lanzada por parte del supuesto criminal!!!punto numero dos: el gran jefe conocido tambien como "abogado" da consejos de chantaje a su cliente Mala cara Kai!!!punto numero tres!!!! en proceso-Max toma asiento -nn  
  
Takao: proceda la fiscal a hacer las preguntas necesarias  
  
Iori: dime Kai, que se siente estar en el banquillo felpudo de los acusados? ah? ah?  
  
K- mmm veamos... felpudo... ¬ ¬ y?  
  
Iori: por que golpeaste a "el gato"? ah? ah?  
  
Kai: quien dijo que fui yo?  
  
Iori: todo mundo lo sabe, es el unico con las razones suficientes para hacerlo, digame donde se encontraba usted exactamente a las 12 menos 15 del dia de hoy? ah? ah?  
  
Kai: tratando de curar tu Hipo...  
  
Iori: entonces fue a las 12 y 15...   
  
Kai: y yo que se...  
  
Iori: tenemos el video y podemos comparar la mano del acusado con la suya  
  
Kyo: aganlo!!! yo creo que es inoscente  
  
Takao: que traigan la prueba, jurado! venga a ver las pruebas  
  
Kai:afhhhh-sarcasticamente- oh! no... el video ¬ ¬-normal- oye Kyo... gracias  
  
Max: ahhhhh mejor no lo vemos  
  
Kyo: si ponganloooo!!!  
  
Rei: rápido creo que nececito una bandita TT  
  
Iori: bien... - regresa la grabación - aqui esta, el momento justo.  
  
Takao: y bien jurado... ¿de quien es la mano agresora?  
  
Kai: seguramente mia no? despues de todo yo estoy en el felpudo rosa  
  
Max: veamos... mmmm-mira la pantalla- pues ... a juzgar de que no son guantes rojos... es de color palido... y un poco mas pequeña de la del supuesto acusado que esta ahi sentado...no lo sé TT   
  
Iori: bien... - pone de nuevo a grabar - Kai - saca un manga de X de su bolso - Juras sobre este libro que no fuiste tu quien tan agresoramente golpeo la cabeza de "el gato" aqui presente?   
  
Kai: ...-toma el Manga y lo ojea-mmmm parece legal... de acuerdo acepto... cuando beso a la novia?  
  
Iori: no es novia es "gato" como te declaras?  
  
Kai: óo ah... inocente... pero... entonces dejeme formular de nuevo la pregunta... ¿cuando puedo besar a la "el gato"? óo   
  
Rei: ¬ ¬ ni lo sueñes  
  
Takao: bien el juicio quedara pendiente para dentro de media hora mientras el jurado toma su decición, el juicio proseguira despues del postre... - Pega con el puño en la mesa  
  
Kai: yo tan inocente que soy...-se acerca y rei y saca algo de su bolsillo-no te va a do-ler...nn myajajajaja  
  
Rei: dejame comer el postre en paz ! ¬ ¬  
  
Kyo: oh no... perderemos el juicio  
  
Takao: el juez va a mandarte a la silla electrica  
  
Iori: mmmm pastel de fresas  
  
kai...si como sea-pone una bandita en la frente del "gato"-mmmm fresas-toma asiento  
  
Max: afhhhh esto de ser jurado es muy cansado TT y peligroso...  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Podra Kyo defender a Kai y ganar el caso? Rei se recuperara de su trauma mental? Iori podra dejar de tener esos tics tan extraños? Max terminara su pastelillo de fresas? Kai dejara el banquillo felpudo de los acusados? tendra un poco más de coherencia la siguiente parte de este fic? terminare ya de hacer preguntas?   
  
Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio de  
  
"Entrevistas peligrosas"  
  
MYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
(todo esta oscuro menos la figura de un muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos ... emh... azules....)  
  
Luizkun  
  
obvio  
  
CONTINUARA....   
  
Turu ruru turu ruru turu ruru turu ruuuuuuu turu ruuuuuuuu  
  
Luizkun: ejem... ignoren la musica de fondo nn 


	6. Entrevista con Kyo segunda parte

Fan fic dedicado a LuizKun y a Kitarosan, por soportar sus repentinas apariciones en estos desvarios  
  
Iorichan  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MINI FIC DE INTERMEDIO  
  
SEGUNDA PARTE DE  
  
"EL JUICIO DE KAI" O "QUIEN GOLPEO AL GATO"  
  
Takao: Vamos max si no te comes ese último bocado no podremos proseguir con el juicio  
  
Rei: anda solo es una fresa  
  
Iori: y no podemos seguir, recuerdas? "El Juicio sigue despues del postre"  
  
Takao: ya viejo, tragatelo!!!  
  
Rei: si no los lectores se aburriran pronto y el "Autor" nos regañara  
  
Iori: cof cof cof  
  
Max: mmm no se... se ve un tanto sospechosa   
  
Kai: el caso es que la fresa este dentro de su cuerpo, nah?  
  
Iori: amh.. teoricamente... s  
  
Max: "O ETOOOO que estan pensando? ah? no me vean asi...  
  
Kyo: Max, perdoname, no quiciera hacer esto pero  
  
Iori: es por tu bien...  
  
Takao: no te preocupes max, no te haremos daño...  
  
Kai: no te va a doler Maxie bonito...Mwyajaja  
  
Max- TT- se mete la fresa a la boca-mmmmmm TT  
  
Takao: pasatela!  
  
Max:oo" ...-Max piensa en las terribles cosas que podrian ocurrirle si no tragaba la fresa-(glup) TT listop...  
  
Rei: buen Jurado - le da unas palmaditas a Max en el hombro  
  
Takao: todos a sus lugares! Kai, al banquillo!  
  
Kai: ¬ ¬ afh, Kyo si seguimos así tu madre no encontrara su banquillo en casa...  
  
Kyo: que el jurado anote eso ¬ ¬  
  
Max: bien! despues de la tortura psicologica y fisica que resivio el pobre jurado ante juez y demas personal presente en la sala!!!!... el supuesto criminal ha amenazado a su propio abogado y defensor con la desaparicion del gran felpudo de los acusados!!! a lo que se ha realizado esta siguiente nota! ...mmmmm creo que es todo...   
  
Takao: bien Iori... digo, Fiscal, llame al testigo sorpresa  
  
Iori: si su señoria, se llama a la mamá de Kyo al estrado...  
  
Kyo: O o y a mi mamá por que?  
  
Takao: es una testigo ocular, nos servia el postre en el momento del incidente  
  
Kai: óo señora mamá de Kyo...salveme de la silla electrica por su Abogado bastago  
  
Mamá de Kyo: Aqui estoy  
  
Takao: Proceda la defensa a interrogar a la testigo  
  
Kyo: Digame dulce señora... que fue exactamente lo que usted vio que sucedio, cuando... servia tan amablemente el postre?   
  
Mamá de Kyo: (mirando a Max) bueno... no estoy muy segura... todo fue muy rapido...  
  
Kyo: ah? he notado señora mia que ha prestado atencion al joven jurado... ¿tiene el jurado algo que ver en el crimen realizado?  
  
Mamá de Kyo: bueno, todos estaban allí... (mira a Kai) nn combinas bien con mi sillón  
  
Kai: uu gracias dulce y amable señora mamá de Kyoujyu  
  
Takao: anote eso juzgado!  
  
Max: ejem...pues- ojea su libreta- despues de una de las respuestas de la señora mamá del abogado defensor, tambien conocida como "la dulce señora de los postres" la señora a asegurado firmemente que el supuesto criminal Kai el hiwatari hace muy buen juego con el felpudo rosado de ella  
  
Mamá de Kyo: O o valla, lleva el registro de todo...  
  
Takao: alguna pregunta más por parte de la defensa?  
  
Rei: apurense... ya quiero oir la sentencia  
  
Kyo: si señoria...muy bien señora...-la mira a los ojos- por que no ha respondido mi pregunta? tuvo algo que ver el jurado en el crimen?  
  
Mamá de Kyo: emh... pues lo unico que puedo decir es que e joven aqui presente - mira a Kai - es totalmente inocente  
  
Rei : si como no....  
  
Kai: JURADO!!!! anoto la declaracion de la dulce señora ?  
  
max:etoooo sip nn"  
  
Takao: alguna pregunta por parte de la fiscalia?  
  
Iori: ninguna señoria  
  
Takao: dulce señora puede retirarse a traernos algo de beber  
  
Kyo: muchas gracia por su intervencion afhhhh-saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seca el sudor de su frente- defender a Kai es un poco complicado, nadie le cree inocente  
  
Iori: llamo al estrado a Rei mejor conocido como "gato"  
  
Rei: al fin!!!   
  
Takao: comience la defensa con las preguntas   
  
Kyo: señor victima... digame usted que es lo que sucedio en el momento que usted daba mensajes ...agradables... por llamarlo así, a todas sus amadas... fans  
  
Rei: Pues vera señor abogado - cara de aflicción - en el momento justo en el que yo guiñaba el ojo... así...o ... senti un muy fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de mi nuca... fue verdaderamente horrible  
  
Kyo: tiene en mente a alguien que tuviera motivo alguno para herirlo de tal forma debil victima y diganos tambien... cuales pudieron ser sus causas...  
  
Rei: pues... takao no pudo ser por que yo podia verlo aun segundos antes del incidente... por cierto que estaba comiendo de una forma bastante... amh... grotesca  
  
Takao: puede el gato remitirse solamente a los hechos ligados al incidente?   
  
Rei: si su señoria... Iori estaba frente a mí y tenia las manos ocupadas con... amh... etoo.. la camara! eso... por lo que solo quedaba Kai quien estaba detras mio... y no se que lo pudo haber puesto tan agresivo  
  
Kai: ... si claro echame la culpa... ya todoooos lo hicieron aqui...  
  
Kyo: y que me dice del rubio del fondo?  
  
Rei: (mira a Max) pero... Maxie? debe estar bromeando  
  
Max: snifh...  
  
Kyo: no estoy bromeando-se pone los lentes-hable por favor...  
  
Rei: bueno si, Max estaba detras mio tambien en ese momento... pero.. ¿Max? - Lo mira  
  
Max: oo etoooo  
  
Kyo: señoria!!! pido permiso para interrogar al mismisimo Jurado  
  
Takao: si, en cuanto la fiscalia haga las preguntas necesarias al "gato"  
  
Iori: Dime, Rei... ¿Kai te habia golpeado antes?  
  
Rei: eto-baja la mirada- si su señoria... en variadas ocaciones  
  
Iori: te habia zapeado antes?  
  
Rei: La mayoria de sus agreciones son así...etooo... cuando salga de este interrogatorio me protegeran verdad su señoria?  
  
Takao: eh... siga con las preguntas señorita fiscal  
  
Iori: alguien mas acostumbra, en su grupo, pegar de zapes?  
  
Rei: no que yo lo sepa...ademas... es el unico que me ha agredido antes  
  
Kyo: objeción su señoria  
  
Takao: En que objeta la defenza, ah? ah?  
  
Kyo: creo que debemos ignorar los incidentes pasados y solo relatar los hechos relativos a este caso en particular, ademas de que las razones psicologicas de mi cliente para golpear con anterioridad al gato tampoco seran juzgadas en este estrado  
  
Takao: wow... Kyo te luces... objecion aceptada!  
  
Kai: ...-se mese de atras a adelante en el felpudo-gracias... gracias su señoria-mira a la nada  
  
Iori : O o... bueno... entonces, podrias reconocer un Zape de Kai?  
  
Rei: uu si... supongo que si...  
  
iori: Kai te pega en la nuca?  
  
Rei: siiiiiii TT  
  
Kai: ...-voltea su cabeza lentamente en direccion al gato- yo... no... te pegue, pero por tu culpa-se levanta-me ire a la silla!!!!!  
  
Takao: eso es amenaza, Kyo, controla a tu cliente o la proxima vez le dire al Juzgado que anote eso  
  
Kyo: ¬ ¬U si su señoria...-se acerca a Kai- Por favor... permanece en el felpudo... solo empeoraras las cosas  
  
kai: de acuerdo...-se sienta y se vuelve a mecer  
  
Iori: es todo señoria  
  
Takao: bien, llamamos al estrado a el Juzgado, mejor conocido por sus amigos como "Max"  
  
Max: s-si...su señoria...-Max toma el antiguo puesto del "gato"  
  
Rei se tumba en el sillon con cara de preocupación  
  
Takao: que comienze las perguntas la defensa  
  
Kyo: buenas tardes Max...  
  
Max: óo buenas...tardes...  
  
Kyo: dime.. tu estabas a espaldas del gato en el momento del crimen? - Lo mira  
  
Max: si su señoria...  
  
Takao: Yo soy su señoría Max!!!  
  
Max: lo siento tychan... digo! su señoria!  
  
Kyo: y podias mirar desde ahi los movimeintos de Kai, neh?  
  
Max: supongo que si...  
  
Kyo: dime, de alguna manera el comentario de Rei hacia sus fans te parecio molesto?  
  
Max: mmmm no... no me molesto  
  
Kyo: seguro? - se acerca al estrado  
  
Max...óo seguro!  
  
Kyo: mira a Kai, Max, mira a Rei... son tus amigos... no?  
  
Max: ...-les mira- si su... digo si señor abogado uu  
  
Kyo: y tu no les harias daño a tus amigos verdad?  
  
Max: nooooooo TT  
  
Kyo: dime Max, le pego Kai a Rei? recuerda de que esto depende la condena de Kai... "la silla"   
  
Iori: objecion su señoria, esto es extorción!!!  
  
Takao: myajajajaajaja objecion denegada!-Kai se mece aun mas rapido  
  
Kai: la silla, la silla  
  
Max: noooooo!!!!! Kai no le pego al..."gatooooo" TT  
  
Kyo: y quien fue entonces?  
  
Max: yooooooooooooooo TT-se cubre la cara con ambas manos- fui yoooooo  
  
Tyson: anote eso juzgado es muy importante  
  
Max: si señor!!!! despues de que el jurado fuese interrogado y extorcionado, pero la objecion fuese denegada!!!! el joven y rubio Max conocido tambien como "jurado" se ha declarado culpable del crimen que se le atribuia al supuesto criminal Kai Hiwatari!!! lo ha afirmado dos veces... y pide perdooooon TT  
  
Kyo: el perdon no es suficienteeee!!!  
  
Takao: OO calma señor abogado, tiene la fiscalia alguna pregunta para el jurado?  
  
Iori: uuU no su señoria...   
  
Takao: bien pasemos a la sentencia... tiene el jurado 10 minutos para encerrarce en la sala de soluciones llamese el "baño" y despues dar su veredicto  
  
Max: si señor...-Max baja del estrado y se encierra en el baño, se oye un gran silencio...  
  
Takao: los demás pueden tomar un descanzo...   
  
........................ 10 minutos despues ................................  
  
toc toc toc  
  
Takao: bien Max afuera!  
  
Max- si ya oí...-se abre la puerta- afhhhh  
  
Takao: todos a sus puestos  
  
Todos toman sus pociciones  
  
Takao: y bien señor jurado, como declara a Kai?  
  
Max: inocente de todo cargo su señoria...  
  
Kai: jah gane!  
  
Rei: por que no me sorprende? óo  
  
Takao: y como encuentra el jurado a Max mizuhara?  
  
Max: culpable de los cargos atribuidos a el Hiwatari...mala cara Kai  
  
Kai: deja de llamarme así!!! ¬ ¬  
  
Takao: listos para la sentencia?  
  
Todos (menos Max) siiiiii  
  
Max: afhhhh -mira a Rei- la victima puede Zapear al jurado hasta que sienta que el daño se ha repuesto  
  
Takao: yo pongo la sentencia señor jurado!!!  
  
Max: ah? perdon uu nunca habia estado en un juicio  
  
Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Takao: bien, al señor acusado Kai se le declara inocente y se le da derecho de conservar el manga de X como compensación  
  
Iori: pe-pero... TT  
  
Kai: myajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja y como yo ya habia dicho ...¡gane!  
  
Iori: pero es la versión Yaoi!   
  
Takao: no importa o si? - mira a Kai  
  
Kai: nah... mejor aun...¬  
  
Iori: TT ahhhhh mi Kamuiiiiiiiii..... snif  
  
Takao: y tu max, por soportar estar como jurado sabiendo que Kai es inocente te condeno a un Zape de Kai... en la nuca!  
  
Max:ah!-max mira a Takao-si su señoria...- mira a Kai  
  
Kai: myjajajajajajajaja aqui se hace justicia!!!!  
  
Iori: ten cuidado  
  
Rei: kai, no vas a golpearlo verdad?  
  
Kai: es la sentencia-se alza de hombros-así lo monda el juez  
  
Rei: Por favor...   
  
Iori: Kai...  
  
Takao: OO  
  
Max: si! esa es la sentencia! que se cumpla!-se levanta de su lugar  
  
Rei: oh! que valiente es!  
  
Kai: ah...por favor solo se hace el niño bueno-se guarda el manga de X en la bolsa de su pantalon  
  
Max: afh..-se dirige en dirección a Kai  
  
Momento de suspenso  
  
Todo ocurre en camara lenta, Rei se voltea para no mirar y los demás tienen cara de preocupación, Kyo se seca una lagrima con un pañuelo e Iori finge llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Iori: Pero, estan joven!  
  
Kai: Tus ultimas palabras Maxie?  
  
Max: solo dire... -mira el suelo y luego a su señoria-que lo meresco-respira hondo y reprime sus lagrimas-snifh, por dejar... que jusgaran a un inocente... por que ese inocente...-mira a Kai- es mi amigo, es muy justo- se voltea para resibir su cruel y justo castigo.  
  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kai: si, si, si... dejen de hacer tiempo...-se levanta y sonrie maquiavelicamente- mwyajajajajajajaja-levanta su mano en alto  
  
Rei: noooooooooooooooooo - se levanta y agarra la mano de kai - no puedo soportar esto!   
  
Kai: a un lado-lo avienta a un lado-controlen a ese gato!-mira de nuevo a su victima-mwyajajajajajaja- y zapea a el pobrecito niño en la nuca, como dictaba la sentencia... dictada de las ultimas palabras del juez Takao  
  
Rei: Nooo! Maxie! - corre hacia el - como estas? dime algo por favor TT  
  
Max: yo... yo... TT estoy mareado ...   
  
chiqui fic incluido URGENCIAS   
  
Iori oh no! esta mareado  
  
Takao: eso es terrible  
  
Kyo: Ademas de abogado soy doctor, aun lado, tendre que operar aqui mismo!  
  
Max: óo ... o...o... operar!!!???-se levanta-ya estoy mejor- pero por pararse rapidamente pierde el equilibrio y cae en brazos de Rei- ayudame... Rei...TT  
  
Rei: no te preocupes... el doctor sabe lo que hace - le besa la frente  
  
Takao: iu iu iu iu iu iu iu - se cree la ambulancia - mejor llevemosló a la clinica doctor jefe  
  
Kyo: esta bien, enfermera iori... camillero Kai, ayuden a Takao.  
  
Iori y Takao a un tiempo: SIIIIIII  
  
Kai: (silvidos)-se dirige a max y lo carga tragicamente en brazos-no tengo camillas...- lo sube a la espalda de Takaoambulancia   
  
Takao: iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu - da vuelta en el felpudo a la izquierda -iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu-pasa por al rededor de la mesa iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu iu-por fin llega a la cocina  
  
Iori: óoU  
  
Rei: y yo que soy? eah! no se iolviden del gato!  
  
Kyo: eres el familiar   
  
Rei: Nooooo Maxie! Es tan joven, lo conoci cuando apenas y podia hablar, es el hijo del hermano del vecino de la tia del señor que corta el pasto de mi cuadra! TT  
  
Kai: ¬¬ no seas tan tragico...-dice acostando a maxie en el sofa- aunque muera, que es lo mas seguro, y tu seas su unico familiar no ha hecho testamento...   
  
Rei: Rayos!  
  
Takao: aqui estamos  
  
Iori: pe.. pero... pero esto es la cocina! o  
  
Kyo: lo sé, pero es un caso de primera urgencia...   
  
Max: jejejejeje que divertidoooo yahooooo me... mue...mueroooo  
  
Rei: Primero firma aqui! nnU  
  
Max: óo que es eso?- le mira con un ojo mas abierto que el otro- ah? dime que es querido amigo   
  
Rai: nada... solo firmalo... o  
  
Max: dame... el papel y una...cofh...cofh...plu...plu-cae inconciente antes de tomar la hoja  
  
Rei: shá... tendre que falsificar su firma... o  
  
Kyo: bisturí!!  
  
Iori le pasa uno de los cuchillos de su mam  
  
Max: ahhhh nooooo, nada de cuchillooos...-se levanta y se pone tras Takao- no dejes que me acerquen eso Ty-chan... TT  
  
bip bip bip bip bip  
  
Todos: eh?  
  
Kyo: creo que oigo el medidor de las pulsaciones  
  
Kai: huy... Max controlate  
  
bip bip bip bip bip  
  
Takao: no, no es eso... viene de ella - señala a Iori  
  
Rei: señorita creo que tendre que revisarla  
  
Kyo: pero yo soy el medi... oohhhhh  
  
bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip  
  
Iori: Yo?  
  
Kai: contra la pared y las manos arriba...  
  
Iori: !Ah¡ Es mi biper... óo  
  
"Querida Iori tu avion sale a las cuatro de la tarde, te espero en el aeropuerto cuando llegues a Londres, no llegues tarde. Luiz Kun"  
  
Iori: Que, que hora és?  
  
Kai: mmmm - busca en la pared de la cocina un Reloj - las cuarto para las tres...-la mira- ya te vas?  
  
Iori: si, no he empacado nada... el gato... el gas... mi... mi avion... el el el... ah no no no... que tarde es!!!  
  
Max: tranquilizate... si sales ahora talvez llegues a tiempo  
  
iori: si si... si ya voy... bueno... - esta a punto de irse cuando volte y los mira - muchas gracias  
  
Takao: yo tambien te quieroooo iorichan TT  
  
Iori: pero... ahora debo irme... Londres me espera - se esfuerza en sonreir - gracias por todo}  
  
Max:Nos volveremos a ver... TT nos vemos  
  
Kyo: si, chicos, ya no lloren... hasta pronto iori...-reverencia  
  
Iori: si hasta pronto... y no se peleen..   
  
Kai: Ya, se hace tarde, adios... bye... syonara...  
  
Max: que malo eres! jajaja  
  
Takao: Kai es así, pero seguro que tambien esta trizte  
  
Kyo: ya lo creo  
  
Kai: si como no, trizter por que la reportera torpe esquisofrenica se marcha... como ustedes digan ¬ ¬  
  
Iori : malo - se acerca a el y le pellizca el cachete - adios  
  
Kai: ya... ya vete-le jala las mejillas- fea  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
iori salio de ahi con una sensación confusa, estaba feliz... estaba triste... quien sabe. Apenas comenzaba a caminar cuando una voz la llamo por su nombre.  
  
?: Iori, espera, yo te acompaño...  
  
Iori: eh? Rei! yo... pense que no habias querido estar ahi a la hora de las despedidas  
  
Rei: eh... no... solo aproveche para escaparme de ellos =nn=  
  
Iori: gra- gracias nn  
  
..................................................................................................   
  
Rei: es todo? no se te olvida nada? ya esta todo empacado   
  
Iori: Ah! falta el gato!  
  
Rei:ah? vas a empacar al gato   
  
Iori: eh? no... es que quede de pasarlo a dejar con mi hermana pero... pero ya no me da tiempo...   
  
Rei: si quieres yo lo cuido por ti...   
  
Iori: Eh... no sé... es dificíl que Salem se lleve bien con alguien - mira el reloj y ve que son las tres y viente - pero podemos intentar , psé psé psé... Salem... en donde estas?  
  
Miourrrrrrrrr  
  
De debajo de la cama sale la cabeza negra del gatito.   
  
- Ven ven ven... ven ven ven...   
  
El animal salta a la cama y rasguña la maleta de Iori.  
  
- Quiciera llevarlo - dice ella - pero no puedo, creo que no le haria bien  
  
Rei: hola salem... - acerca su mano al gato  
  
aaffffffffxxxxxxxxxx  
  
El gato lanzo una especie de advertencia a Rei  
  
Iori: no seas así Salem, Rei es bueno... de verdad...  
  
Mourrrrrr  
  
Rei: valla si que es agresivo...  
  
Iori: un poco, lo encontre atras de un almacen... estaba solo... creo que por eso no confia en los extraños...  
  
miau miou   
  
Rei: puedo hacercarme salem?  
  
miau  
  
Iori: emh.. no creo que te entienda...  
  
Rei: myou?- se acerca  
  
miau  
  
iori: óo  
  
Rei: nn- acaricia al gato  
  
Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Prrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Iori: te está... ronrroneando OO  
  
El animalito se relaja y deja que Rei le acaricie el mentón  
  
Rei: si... si me entendio...-carga al gato  
  
Iori: bien creo que es todo... toma - le da las llaves de la casa - si sabes de alguien que este buscando casa rentale está... así no estara sola y tu haras un poco de   
  
dinero  
  
Rei: ok yo me encargo de eso...  
  
IORI: Gracias... bueno... ahora si.. me voy...  
  
rei: ahhh... etooo... partiras al aeropuerto verdad?  
  
Iori: si nn  
  
podemos salem y yo ... acompañarte y despedirnos ahi?  
  
Iori: etooo... claro.. no veo por que no.  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Avion con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por el pasillo 9 y 3/4...   
  
- es mi vuelo! Bien... adios gatos, Salem cuida bien de Rei, no dejes que Kai vuelva... no dejes que lo Zapeen nn  
  
Rei: Iori... nos vemos luego- se aproxima a la muchacha y le sonrie- te extrañaremos- le besa  
  
Iori: eh! se me hace tarde, adios!   
  
La chica sale corriendo hacia el pasillo con el corazon a mil...  
  
"Que sensación tan cálida"  
  
FAVOR DE AGUARDAR EN SU ASIENTO, NO PRENDER CIGARILLOS Y PERMANECER CENTADOS DURANTE EL DESPEGUE, FAVOR DE ABROCHAR   
  
SUS CINTURONES  
  
- Esa voz... me parece conocida... OO  
  
Iori se abrocho su cinturon y espero que se le pasara el miedo con el tiempo.  
  
MAS TARDE  
  
- Jugo? Sandwich? empanada?   
  
- no gracias - dijo sin mirar a la persona  
  
- Un manga Yaoi de Shaman king?  
  
- Etoooo?! - voltea - Luiz kun OO, co... como... de donde sales?  
  
- De un lugar extraño de ahi atras para azafatos... nnU  
  
- Ah, eso... ejem... ya sientate, es tuyo este asiento no? - señala el asiento al lado suyo  
  
-mmmmm no se... talvez... quien sabe... parece... mmmmm creo que si... sip. nn  
  
- ¬ ¬ ya! sientate... y ahora que?  
  
- ahora?-guarda su manga yaoi- pues vamos al castillo de Roberth... o era antes Enrique o Jonhy?... pues el equipo de los majestics nos espera ...  
  
- esa bola de fresas? óo y yo no tengo nada presentable en mi guardarropa!  
  
-mwyajajajaja eso crees... myajajajaja  
  
- Que... que hiciste?   
  
-naaaadaaaa, tu nada... solo que antes iremos de compras nn   
  
- de compras en parís?¡ emh... no espera... de compras?  
  
- sip... en europa... para no promocionar... necesitas ropa elegante... mira esas fachas... mejor no  
  
- malo... y mi sandwich?  
  
- y yo que sé?... dile a la azafata...  
  
-¬ ¬  
  
................................................................................................  
  
solo espero llegar completa.  
  
hasta aqui el segundo capitulo de la entrevista de Kyo, perdonen los desvarios pero no podia dejar que nuestra reportera se fuera asi como asi sin mas XD... espero que les   
  
guste y dejen sus REVIEWS   
  
Capitulo dedicado a Luiz Kun... por perdonarme que lo pusiera de Azafato en el fic de Ice Cold Heart  
  
IORICHAN 


End file.
